Beauty & the Vampire
by MysticFalls Fanfiction
Summary: Elena has always lived the same, uneventful life. Her little town leaves her wanting more and branching out to new discoveries. However, Elena finds she gets her wish sooner than expected and it comes with a toll. (Loosely based around the story line of Disney's Beauty & the Beast) w/ a Vampire Diaries twist.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What do you guys think so far? I'm trying to loosely follow the Beauty & the Beast storyline. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading as always. Note that I am not discontinuing my other stories just because I have started to write this one. I plan on just juggling a few at a time.**

**Beauty and the Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The smell of fresh brewing coffee filled her home and the sound of chirping birds echoed through her room. A draft of spring air swirled and swayed through her open window rustling every thing in its sight. Elena rolled over feeling the welcoming of the first day of a new season.

She spread her arms and legs to stretch feeling the energy and strength build up in her. Today was a new day. Sitting up she took in a deep breath letting the familiar scents satisfy her. A smile graced her sleepy face and she threw herself out of her bed and into her closet.

A rainbow assortment of clothes filled it. She dragged her fingers across each and every one of them until her eyes were set on one, a blue sundress that she adored. Beyond its attraction, there was sentimental value. It had belonged to her late mother in her teenage years. It was a vintage piece that she occasionally wore on days like these.

Elena tore the dress from its hanger and pulled it over her head. Tying her hair into a low ponytail, she found matching flats and made her way down the stairs.

The coffee was a lot stronger downstairs and she stopped in the kitchen seeing the pot brewing. Half full and stains of residue marked the counter. It had already been touched, but there was no one in sight. Elena looked around puzzle and sighed. She walked toward the slightly cracked door that led to her basement. Down there she knew she would find who she was looking for.

"Hello?" She called out stepping down the wooden decaying steps. One day she knew she would no longer be able to go down here. The place needed some love and care, but that required money and the flow on income wasn't heavy.

A loud crash boomed and she felt it in her chest. Her feet skipped down the stairs and she found a smoke of dust hanging in the air.

"You alright?" She yelled waving her hand in front of her face.

Coughing ensued and a dirty man stepped out into view. His clothes were covered in the same sort of black muck and his hair was wild. Large goggles protected his eyes and face and he withdrew them.

"Fine." He replied coughing shortly. "Just a little mishap is all. I'll get it next time."

Her shoulders fell and she half crookedly smiled at him.

His name was Alaric Saltzman. He was a beloved professor of the community or at least was. As a little girl, her mother had passed too soon. She was left with nothing but her loving father. He meant the world to her and when his time on Earth had come suddenly she was left heartbroken. Orphaned and miserable, her father's closest friend decided to take her under his wing. She was thankful for what he had done, but there were consequences. The death of his friend, her father had been even too much for him. He had lost his job and according to the community lost his mind with it. Elena did not view him as crazy though. Deep down he was loving and a tender man. He may have had some odd characteristics and his determination in his newfound hobby of building dangerous contraptions should have disturbed her, but it didn't. She always liked to see the good in people.

"I'm going into town." She said brushing any dirt from her dress.

"I'll be here if you need me." Alaric responded eyeing his cluster of materials.

"Do you need anything?" She asked knowing his response.

"No." He sighed. "All I need is to know that you are happy and safe and maybe a glass of bourbon for inspiration."

"Top shelf." Elena pointed and shook her head.

He wasn't a drunk, but he did enjoy his glass of bourbon. His claims that the dark liquid inspired him to continue on with his work almost sounded like a border lining alcoholic, but she knew he wasn't. Never a day in her life had she seen him in a drunken daze. One glass downed in one gulp was all he ever had and then it was back to building.

"I'll be back." She told him and rushed back up stairs before she had the chance to be covered in more dust and smoke.

The world outside was a mysterious one. She always enjoyed not knowing what would lie ahead. As she let the warm air touch her skin, she made her short walk into town.

The tiny stands of different fresh foods were set up on the streets and people were buzzing around them. She loved the first day of spring because it meant the town had finally come back to life after a long, cold winter.

Despite the delicious smells, she had her mind set on one destination; the book shop. It was on the corner and highly overlooked. The attendant knew her by her first name and she was regular. The chiming bell above the door signaled her arrival and she saw the head poke out.

"Elena!" His voice sang.

"Hello Elijah." She waved and instantly was drawn to a stack of books.

Her fingers touched the aged pages and the tattered spines. She flipped through them and read the authors and titles. Most of the books she had read once before. She couldn't get enough.

"What are you looking for today?" He asked.

Elijah was a friendly man. He had grown quite fond of her. She was the only one in town that appreciated his collection as much as he did.

"Just looking." She shrugged and pulled a book from the shelf.

"As you always are." Elijah responded and placed his hands behind his back. He peered over her shoulder and chuckled. "You seem to be drawn to that one. You look at every time you're here."

"It's my favorite." Elena confessed gripping the edges.

"If you love it so much, then you can have it." He said and she whipped around shocked pressing the book to her chest.

"I can't take this." She replied.

"You've read it so many times it's practically yours." His voice was full of life. "I insist."

A smile sprung upon her face and she hugged him. "Thank you." She turned the book over and examined it. A book she could finally call her own. Usually Elijah leant them to her knowing she was from little money. Now she could add to her small collection at home.

Leaving the shop, she walked upbeat and smelling the baked bread and different spices. She waved to the familiar faces and she looked back down at her book again.

Eager to get home and read, she couldn't help but open the book. Her eyes fluttered over the words and soon she was walking aimlessly through the streets drowning in her favorite book.

"Excuse me miss." A tall man bellowed as she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry…" She cried out and then her sentence fell as she recognized the man. "Stefan."

"Elena." His smile was wide and his eyes were dark. She took a step away from him and bowed her head. "Who would have known I run into you today?"

He was repulsive. Stefan was crazy about her and he made it known to everyone that he had his eyes set on her. Her unfortunate run in was no coincidence. Every year on the first day of spring he tried to attempt to swoon and sway her with his good looks, but it always failed.

All the girls in town adored him and loathed her. They wished Stefan looked at them the same way he looked at her. She would gladly give up the title of future Mrs. Stefan any day to those women who watched from a distance.

His cocky and strong personality made her sick. He was a handsome man, but she didn't see him as a desire like he did. The way he flashed his smile thinking she was going to melt made her want to laugh.

"Why don't you join me for a delicious lunch?" He suggested putting his arm around her shoulders. "How about you and I talk about life, us. You know you would make a wonderful house wife."

Rolling her eyes, Elena bent down to get out of his grasp. He was so blunt and disgusting. "You always know how to charm a girl, Stefan." She sarcastically stated.

"Come on." He whined. "You know we would make the most beautiful couple in town. Every one is rooting for us. What do you say?"

"I say you're utterly and completely insane." She laughed. An opportunity had struck her to lose him. A large car was being pushed down the street and coming her way. She stepped back as it passed and ran behind the food stands.

"Elena?" Stefan called out looking for her.

Hiding behind the bread cart, she watched him spin around looking confused. He wasn't very smart and it wouldn't take long before he would stomp off defeated. It made her shake her head with amazement that he never got the hint that she wasn't interested.

Once he walked off and was out of sight, she felt it was safe to return to the streets. She held the book closely to her chest and made her way home. There she would put a good distance between her and Stefan.

Her mind wrapped around the idea of her marrying Stefan and being stuck in this town for the rest of her life. She couldn't do it. The thought of going somewhere new and living a life that was fulfilled with opportunities made her hopeful. It was her dream to leave and have more than what she currently obtained. She wanted change.

With time that dream would come. For now though, she had to return back to her daily life that she lived.

As she entered her home and placed the book on the table near the door, she knew she needed to check up on Alaric. She was always scared he was going to hurt himself and not be able to get help when she left him like this.

A note on the door to the basement stopped her and she read it.

_Gone to find more materials and firewood in the woods. Be back soon._

_Alaric_

Elena ripped the note off the door and held it in her hands. The house sounded odd without the noise coming from the basement, but it wasn't a first. It was rare, but she saw it as a good time to read; peace and quiet for once.

Picking up the book, she fell onto the couch and soon she was captivated by the story. Her mind filled with images of the descriptions and scenes. It wasn't until she felt her head bobbing that she realized it was getting late. She had spent nearly her whole day reading this book. Putting it down, she sat up and became worried.

Where was he?

It had been a long time since he had gone out and she knew it wouldn't take this long to gather what he needed. She looked out the window to see if his car was in the driveway, but it wasn't. Something was wrong.

The car keys belonging to her Dad's old truck hung by the door. She didn't drive it much unless it was an emergency and she viewed this situation as one.

Hopping into the car, it roared to life. She pulled out of the driveway and drove the opposite way of town. The woods were not too far from here, but she knew night was lurking and she couldn't risk being out there by herself searching for him.

She had to find him though.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I'll definitely be continuing with this story. Please keep the reviews coming. Thank you again.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The paved road turned from gravel to dirt. Elena sensed she could go no further in her truck and would have to abandon it if she was going to find Alaric. Up ahead she saw the glimmer of something large and as the lights of her truck fell upon it she saw it was his car.

Parking the truck, she got out and went to it. Alaric was nowhere to be found inside, but she did see bags of materials sitting in the back. The woods had been his last stop and she spun around wondering if he was still out there.

The sun was setting in the west and it was very unlike him to be on his own in the woods at dusk. Elena searched both the cars for a flashlight knowing one of them would have one hidden and she was right. She twisted the stick and a beam of light shined brightly letting the woods become more visible.

"Alaric?" She called out and her voice was lost amongst the trees.

Hesitantly she walked forward shining her light around seeing nothing but grass and tall trees. The air was turning cold and she shivered. She was only wearing her dress. Rushing back to the car, she found a blanket and threw it over her shoulders.

"Alaric?" She yelled louder. Nothing came in response.

This time she kept moving forward. She said his name over and over, but was turning up blank. The fear that something awful had happened to him out in the woods terrified her. All alone and no help, the night could easily take him if he wasn't careful.

She continued through the forest and soon she realized it was becoming thicker. Trees were closer together and shadows lingered wherever she looked. Her determination to him was growing stronger, but she didn't want to do it much longer. Soon complete blackness would take place and she too would be vulnerable.

Shaking her head at the thought of Alaric just having to go get firewood to keep their home warm from the cold nights made her wary. He wasn't the type to just get any old firewood. The trees all the way deep into the woods would have to do. Maybe he was little bit crazy, but she accepted that of him. However, others didn't.

A past conversation with Stefan crossed her mind.

Much like earlier today, she found herself in town gathering some of the essentials for dinner. It was a cloudy day and she always found those the best for reading, but it was Alaric's birthday and she wanted to do something nice for him. A home cooked meal was in order. The little money she had saved up from her father's savings she planned to use. She walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store putting vegetables and a slab of meat into her basket.

"Strange to see you here, Elena." His voice startled her and she found him standing by the apples. He was tossing one in his hand up into the air. Biting down into it, the juices dripped from his mouth and smiled wildly.

"Good day, Stefan." She replied shyly, not wanting to converse with him in the least. However, going into town usually meant running into him.

"I see you've got enough food in that basket for two." Stefan said poking his nose into her business. He lingered behind her as she continued her shopping. "I like a woman who can cook. What do you say you whip me up a good meal tonight?"

"It's not for you Stefan." Elena stated flatly. "It's for Alaric. It's his birthday."

A low laughter escaped him and he bit into the apple again. Elena was growing irritated with him.

"You're making dinner for him? Does the crazy cold kook even know it's his birthday or is he too busy trying to build something unfathomable again?" Stefan found amusement in his own remarks.

Elena spun around angered. "He is not crazy!" She pointed her finger at him.

"The whole town knows he lost his mind." He spat.

"For someone who is trying to sweep me off my feet, you really have a way with words." Her voice increased and she saw a few women peering around shelves looking at them. She dropped her tone and turned back around to look at the produce.

Snapping back to reality and the hooting of an owl above her stopped her form continuing down memory lane. She shivered and forced herself to keep looking.

"Alaric! Where are you?" She screamed. Lowering her voice and speaking to herself, "Come on. Where are you?"

The night was coming fast and she could hear the distant howls of wolves making their way toward her. She was sure they could smell her scent. Fear was all around her and her flashlight beam was shaky.

Another howl met her sensitive ears and this time it was a lot louder. Frozen in the moment, she looked around. No car in sight. The woods have swallowed her and now she knew she had gone too far. Her searched had to end before she went any further.

A guttural growl made her jump and her heart was beating at a thousands miles per hour. The wolf was close and she knew he was cornering her. Instinct kicked in and she began to run. She didn't know what direction she was going in, all knew was she had to get away.

Her feet slammed against the ground and she heard the group of following paws gaining on her. The flashlight slipped from her hands leaving her in the dark. She was breathing heavily and fast.

"Help! Alaric!" Her voice cracked as she screamed.

The urge to run never felt so strong. All the adrenaline pumped through her veins and she felt a force pulling her along. A stonewall and gate up head made her hopeful and she dashed for it. Her hands gripped the bars and she flew behind them closing the gate. The wolves were closer than expected and their snouts pushed through the narrow gaps. Their growls and dripping saliva made her move farther away. The gate would hold for now, but she wanted to keep her distance.

To her luck, a tall building lurked in the shadows behind the gates. She didn't take long to gaze at it. The wolves were pushing their weight against the bars and feared they would break through. She rushed to the door and banged on it.

"Hello? Please help!" She desperately yelled.

As she pounded and yelled for help, she felt her weight push the door open. She didn't expect it and she fell to the ground. Groaning from the pain that seared through her body she managed to stand up. Inside it was just as dark as the world outside at night. Her eyes took some time to adjust before she realized how big the place really was.

Paintings with outlines of people were hung on the walls and furniture was scattered throughout. A wide staircase rose from the floor to another level that she did not dare to visit. This place was eerie. It looked like not a soul had lived in it for years and now abandoned by its previous owner was rotting away.

Even despite its unwelcoming appearance, she wondered if Alaric had stumbled across it.

Step by step she was careful. Who knew what lurked around the corners. Animals finding shelter could inhabit that place and by the looks of it they were. The moon shining through the windows and the torn curtains shed some light making it easier to see. The place looked like it had been ransacked and she gasped at the sight of animal fur crumbled in a corner. It was dead and she placed her hand to her mouth and nose to cover the stench. She quickly hurried passed it.

"Alaric?" Elena attempted to call out for him. Her voice was weak from the cold and she realized the blanket that kept her warm was gone. She must have dropped it while running.

Her foot mushed into the floor as she stepped on something soft and it made her slid. The floor was made of marble as she bent down and felt the hard, smooth ground. On it was a piece of cloth shredded and stained with blood. She picked it up and gasped once more as she recognized it.

The cloth was the same pattern as the shirt Alaric had been wearing from earlier. Even the dirt stains were still present on it. The blood was what made her nearly weep. He was hurt, but he was not far. Alaric had found this place too and now was somewhere inside.

"Alaric!" She screeched as loud as she could.

Something banged loud enough for her to hear and she looked in the direction it came from. A door was cracked open and she went toward it.

A spiraling stone staircase led down into another black mass of the unknown. Elena sensed this was where she would find him and yet she knew she probably shouldn't follow the downward path. But she had to.

Each step echoed off the walls. The winding made her dizzy and finally she steadied herself as she reached the bottom. Down in the freezing basement she saw one source of light, a torch. It was like a dungeon. More stone and the unpleasant feeling of torture made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She prayed Alaric was down here.

"Alaric? Are you down here?" She said scared of hearing her own voice so brash.

"Elena?" A weak response came and she flew toward it.

"Oh my god." Elena cried as she reached through a barred up room. He was lying on the other side propped up against the wall. She could barely reach out to him. "How did you end up here?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused. His eyes were half shut and he could barely speak. Blood stained from his head down to the sleeve of his shirt. She saw where it had been torn.

"I came looking for you." She explained trying to find a way to break him free. Who had locked him up? Why did this place have barred cells in the middle of nowhere?

"Leave." Alaric whispered. "Leave me. Save yourself."

"No!" She shouted. "I'm not leaving you. Help me find a way to get you out."

"Elena." He breathed and his eyes opened wider. For a moment she watched as fear glistened in his eyes and she too felt it surround her. "Behind…you."

Her body twirled as she saw a large figure hovering over her. It was tall and she could barely see any features. It hissed and growled at her as she coiled up into a ball against the cage.

"Please no." She pleaded knowing her fate was much like Alaric's.

The figure hunched down to her level and lunged at her, but it never made contact. It's hands held on to the bars and it looked down at her. This time she could see it very clear.

His eyes were red and his mouth was pointed. Blood dripped from his lips and he had a crazed look about him. These atrocities were the only thing that separated him from human form though. He had dark almost black hair and he wore clothes that had been tattered badly. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. The sharp, razor like teeth in his mouth were eager. Elena closed her eyes.

She was facing a beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the increasing amount of love for this story. Please keep the reviews coming. Also, just to clarify since I was asked, this story is "loosely" based around the Disney version of Beauty & the Beast; not the CW version. I only watched the first episode of that show and didn't like it very much so I don't really know the exact story line for that version.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"How dare you come into my home?" He barked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Fear. That's all she could feel at the moment. People in town had always spoken of the woods as dangerous and forbidden place beyond a certain point. Now she understood why it was highly unthinkable to come out this far and at night. A monster lived here and she wondered if the town's people knew of him.

Appalling and grotesque, he stayed motionless staring at her. The shade of red his eyes glowed to be were the strangest color she had ever seen. The way his mouth was deformed and ready to attack was unlike any monster she had ever read about. He was terrifying.

"The night has been fortunate enough to give me one soul. I didn't expect another." He hissed and licked his teeth.

"Don't hurt her!" Alaric shouted from behind struggling to move. "It's me you want. Not her."

Elena turned to face him even still trapped under the monster's gaze. The blood was still fresh on his body and he needed medical attention. There was no way she was going to leave him. She had to fight back. She had to find a way to get Alaric out of here.

"You fool." The monster yelped and stood up. "Both of you."

"Let her go." Ric continued to plead for her life. "I'm the one you found outside your property. She was just trying to find me. Please, I beg you."

His life had been torn apart because of her. He had given up everything to make sure she was all right and had someone looking after her at all times. She never asked for him to do any of this, but that was the sort of person he was. Elena couldn't bear to watch someone else she loved and cared for be ripped away from her. She had to do something. A wild thought popped into her head.

"No!" Elena firmly stated. "Take me."

The beast of a man cocked his head to the side watching her intently, but listening closely.

"Take me instead. I'll be your prisoner if that's what you want." She explained shaking. "Just let him go. He doesn't deserve this."

"Elena, no." Alaric found the strength to yell.

"You?" The monstrous man questioned her bargaining deal. His hunched back straightened and his features softened. "You would exchange yourself for him?"

"Yes." She exhaled.

For an instance, she saw the monster, the beast become a man. He stared at her confused by her suggestion. In the light, she tried to make out his face better. The shadows of the basement made him appeared more frightful and disturbing. How did one turn into something like that?

But her eyes had deceived her. His harsh ridges returned and his eyes pulsed blood red. Heavy breathing and the bitter sound of hisses came from him. He lunged forward and a high pitch scream escaped her. It vibrations of her cry for mercy echoed off the walls leaving her nearly deaf. She waited for the pain and the horror that she feared this beast could ensue, but it never came.

Uncovering her shielded eyes, she heard the chained door to the room Alaric was in break open. The yelps and groans followed as the deformed man yanked him under his arm made her alert.

"Follow me." He demanded through his teeth and she struggled to her feet.

His steps were thuds and he grunted as he pulled Alaric behind him. Elena wanted to reach out to him, but knew better not to. She trailed them up the spiraling stairs and back into the entrance hallway where she had come from originally. The man flung Alaric to the ground and hovered over him.

"You will leave this place." He said firmly and gripping his shoulder. The whimpers from Alaric made the tears flow even harder. She knew what was happening. The beast had accepted her offer and was setting Alaric free, but at a price. "You will run home and you will go on living your daily life. You will not come back and whatever you do, you will NOT come back for HER!"

Alaric glanced at her terrified and Elena gave him a small nod.

Stumbling to his feet and clenching his side, Alaric gave Elena one last pleading look and ran. His feet stomped against the marble floor and she couldn't control her emotions.

"Stop crying!" He spat as the doors slammed and she knew Alaric was really gone.

A cold draft sent shivers down her spine and her gaze fell upon him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His monstrous form still consumed him and he made his way toward her. Just like Alaric he grabbed her under the arm and dragged her up the stairs.

Tripping and crying, Elena sniffled as she took in the dark shadows of the place she would have to call home now. It was no home to her, it never would be. Her desperate attempt to help Alaric and free him of this nightmare had worked. She couldn't understand why the man forcing her along with him down the hall didn't take them both though.

"You let him go." She spoke shaking.

"Would you rather he stayed?!" He asked aggressively. Stopping dead in his tracks he glared at her and she turned her head away from him. "Didn't think so."

Tugging on her arm that was leaving a bruise, she moved quickly along with him. They stopped at the end of the hall and he pushed open a door. The force of her falling to the ground made her shout with agony. He stood in the doorway with his chest heaving and his head bowed.

"You will stay here. This is your home now." The sound of his voice hissing between syllables made her cringe. She tried to push herself up and take in her surroundings. This was no dungeon. This was a room, a bedroom.

"You're not keeping me down there?" She questioned him.

"Would you like to stay down there?" He asked in a cruel tone.

"No." Elena answered quietly.

"This wing of the house is yours." The man said as if he was becoming calmer. She still could see his red eyes glow in the dark and the white outlines of his mouth. "The west wing is forbidden."

"What's in the west wing?" The question leaked out before she could think. He was at her side within seconds salivating and breathing heavily.

"It's forbidden." He repeated not giving up any hints to what may be in this forbidden wing. Elena knew her curiosity was rising. She enjoyed a mystery and now she had one. She also enjoyed adventures, suspense, and drama, but confided on to thick white pages that belonged in books. This was real life and now she was living out a story in the making.

Moving away, he wiped his mouth again and scanned the room. He turned on his heel and closed the doors abruptly behind him. It shook the room and instantly Elena began to sob. She leaned on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

What had she done?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Point to make about this story is that there will be no magical or enchanted talking furniture. Sorry to disappoint anyone who may be looking forward to that. Thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Keep it coming.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

A sleepless night and followed by swollen eyes from countless hours of crying had finally left Elena exhausted. She rubbed her face and sat up on the bed.

Daylight was beginning to shine through the dusty curtains and she hated how depressing the room was. If she was going to be held here against her will, then at least she could do was make it feel like she belonged.

Rising from the bed, she went over to the curtains and pushed them open. The separation of the old cloth created a dust storm and she choked and coughed from it. She waved her hand in front of her face trying to shoe away the dust particles. The sun was almost over the horizon and it was the first warming sight she had seen since the day before.

The woods were thick and went on for miles. Somewhere out there Alaric was either still struggling to make his way home or he was a victim of night. She hoped and prayed he escaped without any more damage already done. She hoped he would arrive home and seek help for her rescue, but she knew it wasn't likely. Alaric's status with the community wasn't on good terms. He was thought of as crazy. Him relaying the information back that she was trapped in a towering mansion with a beast for a man would only confirm their beliefs.

A tear fell down her cheek staining it even more. She needed to wash away her sorrow and begin her new life as a prisoner. She had to make the best of it.

The light had brought the unused room to life. Finally she could see the cell she was residing in and she was grateful for not being locked up in the dungeons. The bed was tall and wide. Four posts rose from the ground and a canopy hung above. An armoire was positioned on the right side of the room and two chairs on the other. It was a rather large room, but it fit with the house. She wondered what it was like when it was lively and bright. Someone besides the man had must lived here before the destruction had taken place.

Elena found a door that led to a small bathroom and was relieved when the faucet worked. She splashed the cold water upon her face until she felt normal again.

Still exhausted, she did not want to sleep. She wanted to explore. This wing was hers and she felt it was her right to understand her surroundings.

The door creaked open and she peaked out to see if the man that roamed this home was in sight. He was nowhere to be found, but she suspected he wasn't far. Carefully, she tip toed out and close the door behind her. It was dark for daytime in the hall and it made everything so eerie. More covered windows lined the walls and she took it to her responsibility to open them. Dust scattered everywhere causing another coughing spree. However, it was well worth it.

Paintings of people and meadows and all sorts of sceneries hung on the wall. The eyes of the painted watched her no matter where she stepped. She tried to avoid gazing at them for too long.

Doors to other various rooms were visible and she rattled the knobs finding them only to be more unused, dirty bedrooms much like hers.

Elena sighed as she closed the last door to the room in her wing. This was all too strange. Her limitations to where she could roam freely were puzzling. What was in the west wing that was so forbidden for her to see? It was only a few steps in front of her. It was darker than the rest of the house, almost like it was black hole. Broken chairs and a faint stench of something rotting came from the wing. Something inside of her was telling her to go even though know she wasn't allowed.

No sight or sound of the beast that lurked in these walls and so she took that as her sign to explore. The closer she got to the west wing she noticed it wasn't just battleground of broken objects it was deliberately blocked. A sort of barricade was made at the entrance to the wing with chairs and as she peered down the hall she saw more scattered pieces of furniture making it difficult for one to walk through.

Something very secret and sacred was at the end of the hall, she knew it. She felt it in her gut and now she wanted more than ever to discover what it was. But as she placed her hand on the torn fabric of one of the chairs she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I told you the west wing is forbidden." He growled in a low tone.

Slowly and cautiously, she turned around to face him.

No red pulsing eyes. No sharp teeth ready to bite. No deformed qualities were masked upon his face. In fact, he looked…human. Elena let her jaw hang open as she tried to study the oddity of how normal he appeared before her. His eyes still glowed, but not in a menacing way. His cheeks were hollow and stubble grew on his face.

"I will throw you into the dungeons if you can't follow orders." The man taunted her with an unthinkable idea. She took in a deep breath and tried to not let fear set in.

"What's in the west wing?" Elena asked curiously.

His chest grew and he was hovering over her. She tried to hide her fright. "That is none of your business. You are a prisoner in my house. You obey my rules! Got it?" He shouted.

"Yes." Faintly her voice was heard.

The man pushed out his lower jaw eyeing her and then dramatically turned. He was hunched over as he walked away and down the staircase to the entrance hallway. Elena felt a sudden urge to go after him. She had questions, so many of them.

"I saw what you did to him, to Alaric. That's the name of the man you captured." She shouted from the top of the stairs. He stopped on the platform that met halfway between the set of wide stairs.

"Then you know what I'm capable of." He uttered still turned away.

"Then why haven't you done the same to me? Aren't I your prisoner?" Her question was foolish, but she had to know. The blood oozing from Alaric like he had been ripped open and the blood that dripped from the man's mouth made her wonder what sort of method he pursued when attacking. Those pointy, sharp teeth in his mouth were surely his weapons of choice. Only a monster could possess such terror.

"You." His voice echoed throughout the entire place as he stomped his way up to her. Scared and feeling the need to flee, Elena remained still. She did not move, but flinched as he drew near to her face. His hot breath melted on her skin. "You want me to give you the same fate as your friend? You are more foolish than I thought."

"I just don't understand why if you are so keen on attacking the innocent, why I haven't been a victim yet of your disaster?" Elena spoke stuttering and licking her dry lips.

"You ask too many questions." He barked.

There was no answer. He could not tell her why she hadn't been torn apart and shed of her precious blood. She was left unmarked in a mansion haunted by a monstrous man and yet he was capable of doing great, terrorizing things. Something did not add up.

Was it her wandering mind that led her to all these observations and questions? Years of studying different genres and books, she had knack for the details in life.

"Stay out of the west wing. I mean it!" The man howled and leaned forward only inches from her face. "Or you will become just like your friend, alone and dying."

He took a step down and in that moment light breaking through a small tear in the curtains brought him to life. He was almost…beautiful. Elena, shocked and amazed by the sight gulped loudly. Small lines scarred his face and his eyes were a sky blue. He had changed from the night before. No blood stained his clothing, but it was still tattered. A white dress shirt buttoned almost to the top and black pants that were ripped and shredded at the bottom were his choice of clothing. His feet were bare and the veins in arms popped.

"What are you staring at?!" He screamed.

Holding her hands to her chest, Elena tilted her head to side still gazing at him. "What is your name?" She asked completely oblivious to his outraged nature.

Appalled and seeming as if he were struck with a hard-hitting question, he lowered his shoulders and his voice. "Damon."

"Damon." She repeated it to herself. "I'm Elena."

"Well, Elena, if you wish to live to a somewhat pleasant time here you need to control your curiosity." The man named Damon warned.

Abruptly, he dashed down the stairs and was out of sight. Exhaustion was taking over her and after her run in with him; she knew she needed to rest. Making her way back to her room, she locked the door and crawled under the layers of blankets.

The beast that she had met only 24 hours ago was frightening and intimidating, but the man that she saw under the mask of terror was there subtly. She sensed he wasn't always like this and with that her imagination ran wild.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The following a short chapter. I wanted to update though. More to come soon. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. And follow me on Twitter at mystfallfanfic for exclusive fanfic news and more.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It felt like days had passed. Night and day had come and gone. The nightmare of being locked away from society for what could be an eternity was nothing but a dream. Her eyes, though, brought the anguishing reality to life.

The canopy bed and the dark walls surrounded her. The heavy duvet held her body down like chains. She pushed it off her feeling the toll this place was having on her. The drawn curtains helped her see the sun high in the sky. It must have been nearly mid-afternoon. She had slept for too long.

A low growl omitted from her body and the shaking walls of her empty stomach made her starving. She had not eaten in awhile and now she was finally feeling the consequences for poor nutrition. Did this place even have food, a pantry? By the looks of it she was going to be disappointed. However, she needed to strip herself from this room.

Like before it was quiet, but she knew Damon, the man that resided in it was lurking in the shadows. She did not know where and when she would run into him, but it was likely though.

Everywhere she went it was depressing. Why were all the curtains closed? Did he like living the dark? Had he grown accustom to it? Elena did not like this lifestyle he was living and whether or not she would get the wrath for it later, she did what she felt was necessary. Taking the pieces of fabric, she separated them. Light shined through bringing color. It was like black and white movie being colored for the first time. The place was enormous. She walked the hallways avoiding the west wing opening the curtains. Once down in the foyer she did the same.

The sound of glass breaking into many pieces stole her attention. She froze knowing only one thing could have caused that sort of noise. It was Damon. He was on the main floor, but where? Elena became extremely cautious and aware of surroundings.

Within seconds he came stumbling around the corner. He looked disheveled and tired. His body was hunched over and the same tattered clothes covered him. His smug expression turned ugly as he saw her standing in the foyer and the sunlight peaking through four uncovered windows.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled in a low roar.

"Making this place feel more like a home." She answered trying to stand her ground.

Expecting him to come wailing at her, he remained in the shadowed part of the foyer. His eyes danced over the beams of light. The small pools of sun that flooded the floor and crossed over on to the furniture made him wild. If actual steam could be coming from him, he was fuming. Damon pressed his back against the wall and glared at her. She was frightened, but felt safety as she stood in the light. If he wanted to hurt her, he would have already. Something about the light had left him paralyzed.

"This isn't your home." Damon said reminding her of her fate. "This is your prison and you have no right to do as you please here."

"I thought you had a problem with the West Wing." Elena snapped. This courage bottled inside her to fight and argue with him was exciting. She knew it was bold and brave of her to stand up to him, when most others probably hadn't. Even he looked stunned by her strong speech and stamina. "Now, you have problem with a little sunlight."

"I have a problem with you!" He shouted pressing harder against the wall.

"Then let me go! I see I'm more of a nuisance than a prisoner to you." She stated. "You haven't even laid a hand on me since you've captured me. What are you waiting for? Or are you a coward?"

His chest was heaving profusely. The white teeth glistened in the dark. His red eyes glowed creating the monster she had seen when she first stumbled upon the place. He darted fast across the room hissing and howling. The sound of closing curtains startled her and this time steam did rise from his skin. Boils rose from his skin on his hands. It was like he was on fire and he couldn't put it out. Now she was officially afraid. What was going on?

Damon lunged at her crying out in pain even more as he took her away from the sunlight and into the shadows. He held her tight against his chest with her facing away. Her neck was being cranked to the right. She nudged and struggled under his grasp, but he was too strong. Raising her foot, she tried to kick it backward hoping to hit him between the legs like Alaric had taught her during any attack. It didn't work though. She couldn't reach him and he was crushing her bones. Hot, disgusting breath heated her neck.

"You want to be a prisoner. You want to know what it feels like to be succumbed under my control." Damon whispered in her ear. "Then I'll show you I'm no coward."

Two piercing pricks penetrated her neck. She shook violently as his mouth crushed through her skin and she began to bleed. It was more painful than anything she ever felt. This was animalistic. The sounds omitting from him were horrifying. Tiny drops of blood fell down her neck feeling warm and wet. At this rate she knew she was going to die. Her neck was on the verge of being snapped. The amount of blood leaving her system was leaving her dizzy and weak. She was wrong. He wasn't a coward at all. He was a bonafide monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Keep reviewing guys! I love when you do and thanks so much for following this story.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Something pressed up against her lips. It was warm and slimy. The taste was appalling and a hint of copper was mixed in it. Her eyes fluttered open and close repeatedly until she felt able enough to keep them open. Damon was standing only inches away from her and his wrist was attached to her mouth. His hand was holding the back of her head and she squirmed and squealed with realization.

"No!" She shouted as she crawled backwards.

The sight of on her hands as she wiped her mouth made her shake. It was red, blood red and it wasn't hers. A fresh wound on his wrist dripped with blood and as she stared with repulsion as she saw it heal. Like a high-speed film of a flower blossoming in spring, his wound was gone.

"What the hell are you?" Elena cried wiping her whole face trying to remove the stains of his blood on her skin. Her hand fell to her neck where he had bitten her. Expecting to find a mess and more blood, she was shocked to find a bandage covering it.

He turned away and stood from his crouching position. The curtains she had so carefully opened were all closed now. The foyer was dark and dreary again. Boils that once covered his body from the exposure of sunlight had diminished too. Elena felt dizzy as she tried to comprehend the matter. The next thing she knew she had returned to the darkness.

The next time she awoke, she was laid out on a couch.

Elena moved quickly gripping the wood frame of the Victorian style couch. The room was dark, but small candles throughout helped illuminate it. The ceiling was high and the walls were shelves stacked all the way up. She squinted to make out the details, but was distracted as a noise came from behind her.

"Don't move." He demanded and walked around. The edge of the couch left enough space for him to sit and she pressed herself into the crack of couch as far as she could.

"Stay away from me." She warned him.

"Don't," He held his hands out wanting to touch her, but she jerked back. "Move."

"Please let me go." Elena begged, whimpering at the course of events that had taken place. Her capture followed by the angered soul that kept her imprisoned had been bad, but what had happened earlier was worse. She touched her neck carefully again feeling the gauze pressed against the wound. It was sore.

"Don't touch it. You'll only bleed out more." He growled grabbing her hand. Elena pulled it out of his grasp and she rubbed it. The man, whom she recalled his name was Damon, sighed. "You can't leave. You promised to stay and now you will live for eternity here."

"For what purpose do I serve?" She pleaded wanting to understand what possessed him to hold her against her will. "To…bite me then stitch me back up like I'm some doll?"

He inhaled a sharp breath and stormed away. Anger management was in desperate need for him. He lacked control and social skills. The way he handled situations and himself, he was pathetic. Something made her feel sorry for him though. How did he get like this? Was he always like this? These were the many questions she faced when it came to Damon, the monster, the beast.

"If this is the life I'm going to live here with _you. _I rather _die_!" Her open threat prompted him to return.

"Be careful what you wish for." Damon whispered in a brash voice. His hands were on either side of her. She sank further down. "I told you not to move! You're bandage needs to be changed."

Stomping out of the room, he slammed the door. A thump followed and she saw a square object lying on the ground. She wanted to explore, but as she heard silence and Damon moving farther away she saw it as an opportunity. Elena jumped to her feet feeling energized and not dizzy like before. The wound on her neck reminder of her injury and she was careful how she moved. Quietly, she poked her head out of the door and looked around. The coast was clear. Having no idea where she was within his confines, she had to be fast and cautious. He could be lurking anywhere. Stepping out of the room, she moved with large strides and her hand pressed to her neck.

The room wasn't far off from the foyer and as she saw the door, she bolted. She ran as fast as she could letting the adrenaline pump through her. Her breathing was loud even as she tried suppressing it. Reaching the door, she swung it open. Fresh air brushed on her skin and the light of day that was dim as it began welcoming the night. She didn't take time to enjoy it as she sprinted out the door, down the stairs, and to the gates. She knew it was far from here where she had originally come from, but she had to at least try to get to it. Her car would still be there she hoped.

The gates were closed tightly together and she shook them. Taking seconds, maybe a minute she busted through them with full force and ran. She didn't look back, freedom at last.

The forest wasn't easy to navigate. So many trees looked the same and with no sense of direction, Elena felt like she was running in circles. Her legs were like rubber and she collapsed to the ground. The pain in her neck made her cry. Blood was spilling out again and she had nothing to stop it. _Only a little bit farther, _she told herself._ You can do it._

Pushing off the leafy floor, she tried to run. It was more of a staggered walk as she felt the forest spinning around her. The mansion was still in the distance and it helped her push forward. Then something growled loudly and she snapped her neck to the right.

"Ahh!" She yelped at the throbbing.

The excruciating pain wasn't her only problem though; a large grey furred wolf was baring its mouth full of razor sharp teeth at her. She gasped and tried to slowly back away. It locked its attention on her and took one step forward for every step she took back. It growled and the drool from its mouth leaked on to the leaves below. Her nightmare of her previous wolf chase had returned. She had forgotten about what terrors lived in these woods besides the man in the mansion. Elena was frozen.

"Shhh, good wolf." Her voice was soft and condoning.

Hoping her approach would ward him off; it only made it keener to lung at her. Elena closed her eyes knowing Damon had been right. She should have been careful of what she wished. Death was eminent.

It barked and howled as it flew into the air. She covered her face and waited for the impact, for the bite, but it never came. The wolf whimpered and cried as something intervened. Elena opened her eyes and saw something brawling with the wolf. It was large and it hissed at it. The wolf had it pinned to the ground as it fought it off. It was Damon.

He pushed with his hands up on the chest of the wolf keeping it from getting its jaw anywhere near his face. Every time the wolf snapped, he pushed harder. The paws of the wolf scratched his arms and his chest. Damon wailed with agony. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. A man fighting an animal, but he wasn't a man. He was a beast. Two beasts fighting each other till the death. Maybe it wasn't as odd as she thought.

The loud crack and whine of the wolf echoed in the woods. Its body became limp and Damon threw it to the side. Motionless and with a gapping mouth, Elena paralyzed by what she had just saw, what she had just went through gazed at Damon.

He had saved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait on this story. Fifty Shades Bloodier has me consumed most of the time and I'm working on a new project that is going to be coming this spring. Go to my YouTube account to check out the trailer for my new fanfic, Black Out. Thanks for reading guys and pretty please leave me a review.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The fire was lit brightly in a new room. It was large much like the rest, but she had not been in it yet. Tall cushioned chairs and matching couches surrounded the fireplace. A dark rug lay underneath. She was wrapped in a blanket shivering as she tried to warm up by the fire.

Her hand touched the newly bandaged wound on her neck. In her attempts to run, she had reopened the wound and the aching throb was still present. She was thankful that was all that had been injured. The shaggy haired wolf was very fresh on her mind.

The growls and drool were close. The hot, hungry breath she could still feel. Yet, it never made contact. She had a savior tonight, an unlikely one.

On the right to her sat Damon hunched over. His clothes were ripped and hanging from his body. His dark eyes were the darkest she had ever seen. Dirt smeared on his skin and face. He looked distraught from it all. Not a single scratch marked his body though.

"Thank you." She uttered.

He said nothing in return.

"You saved me." She tried to show her gratitude again.

Silence replied and the fire blazed in his eyes.

After experiencing the dangerous and harsh side of him, she knew what he had done wasn't because he felt like it. He wanted to. Whether his reason was because she truly was in danger or he wanted to return her to him, she would never know unless he admitted to it.

Elena shuddered at the thought of the attack. She should be lying on the forest floor dead. She should be losing her mind after everything, but she wasn't. The weakness that instilled in her was being overpowered by strength. This was something she could not explain.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" Elena spoke directly toward him.

His jaw clenched and he bowed his head. He was not monstrous. The beast was hidden for the time being. Right now, he was a nothing more than a man that was deeply disturbed.

She pondered her decision as she chose to return. With the wolf dead and Damon not laying a finger on her, she had every choice to run again. Her body was ready to flee, but it was her conscience that told her to come back. After all, he had saved her and as they walked silently back hobbling along, she prayed she was making the right decision at all.

As time passed, she couldn't take the silence anymore. The dirt and filth crusting on his body and clothes was making her sick to look at. She tossed the blanket from her body and stood. Damon did not flinch and she stomped off. She waited for him to come after her, pinning her down with fright. However, it did not happen. When she returned with a bucket of soap and water with a mangled cloth that appeared clean enough, she closed the space between them.

"Here," she stated as she wrung out the wet cloth. Her hand rose to his shoulder to begin washing away the dirt. He quickly darted backwards. "I want to help. It's the least that I can do after what you did for me." She explained.

Damon eyed her carefully.

"Just hold still." Elena told him as she dabbed the cloth.

His body twitched violently. Loud hisses came from him and his transformation was instant. She should have run. She should have screamed. She knew what he was capable now. The wound on her neck was proof. Instead, she stayed still and huffed.

"I don't want your help!" He growled.

"You're a mess. Just let me clean you up." She protested still holding on to the wet towel in her hands.

"Well, if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened." He retaliated. "And I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

"If you hadn't frightened or bite me, I wouldn't have run away!" Elena yelled realizing she wasn't kneeling next to him anymore. She was standing up and hovering over him.

Damon jumped to his feet. He opened his mouth and then snapped it close. The redness in his eyes was bright. Then he screamed, "Well…you shouldn't have taunted me!" He argued back.

"You should really learn how to control your temper." Her voice did not shake. Firm and steady, she saw his astonishment in her. He was not use to someone giving back the lash he had created.

Watching his transformation subside, she bent down and soaked the towel again. She squeezed the excess water out it and stood back up. Her hand went for his shoulder again. Being as careful as she could be, she made contact. No complaints, no screaming matches this time to be had. Damon was letting her help him.

"Like I said. It's the least that I can do." She said in an almost whisper.

The towel glided and dabbed the filth away. His face was like stone as he watched her remove the dirt. He flinched at times as she found knew places to clean. She nearly had every bit of exposed skin washed besides his face. Nerves set in as she stared up at him.

He appeared so…human. Face to face with a human being was an every day occurrence, but not with him. One minute he was beast and the next he was normal. He was a human with a pent up rage.

Elena raised the towel to his sunken in cheek and held it there. She drew in a deep breath. "Thank you." Her words were kind and gentle. "For saving my life." This was last time she was going to acknowledge his noble behavior.

"You're welcome." He stated fast. His eyes flickered toward the fire.

It was the first sincere comment he had made to her.

His actions were confusing. He was hot and cold. From the moment she found out what he was and saw Alaric trapped, she knew he was a full-blown monster. Now, she didn't know what to think. There was still warmth in his cold, dead heart of his. He wanted to be pure evil, but he wasn't. Something drove him to show signs of humanity. He was like a book just waiting to be read.

And with that, she knew she wanted to know his story.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Damon's rage will quiet down in future chapters and more tender moments to come between the characters just like the Disney version. I planned this story to be 15 chapters total; only six more to go. Thanks for reading. Thanks to all the new followers and as always thanks for the reviews. Please leave me your thoughts.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The hostile environment of the mansion had been partially erased. Ever since the moment by the fireplace as she cleaned him, things had been different. The beast was gone even though she knew he still lingered in his dark soul. She was careful to upset him knowing how ugly he could get.

Elena walked down the main stairs taking deep breaths. She was walking into another situation with him blindly. Her skin crawled with nerves and uncertainty.

A proper dinner was in order tonight.

By request, she had obliged to join Damon for dinner in the great hall. Her stomach growled with hunger seeing as she had very little to eat. The thought of food made her dreamy and she soon hoped to feel full again. Starvation wasn't fun.

As she stepped down on to the marble floor, she noticed small torches of light were lit within the house. This was something she had never seen before. He liked to live in the dark and in the shadows, something she did not care for.

She missed the sun. She missed the fresh air. She missed nature and all its glory. But what she missed more than anything was home. The warmth of her bed, Alaric, and the joy of admiring the old works of great authors at the local bookstore were in the past. She wondered if she were ever able to experience her prior life again.

Taking a different path, an unchartered corridor she had yet to explore to the great hall, she took each step with ease. Wherever Damon, the beast lurked he knew she was coming. She only been so willing to accept his offer knowing she could not pass up food. However, a part of her was keen to the idea. The side of him that wasn't monstrous and mean could come out to play when asked subtly. Elena hoped to see that side of him again.

She smoothed her hands down her mangled dress. It was the only piece of clothing she had since she had been imprisoned. Many occurrences had caused it to become dirty and torn. She wished she had something more decent to wear, but reminding her of where she was and whom she was with, it didn't matter.

Two double doors a good three feet taller than her stood at the end of the hall. More lit torches lined the walls. Elena took deep breaths.

With her hand inches from the knob, she quivered. Was it a cold breeze coming through or was she nervous? Her fingers fumbled with the door. But she was unable to open it a gust of heated wind swept her long hair back and she was met with the beast.

Growling and wild, he paused at her arrival.

"I thought you weren't coming." He said dropping his stare and looking as if he was searching for something below at his feet.

"What made you think that?" She asked.

"You're late." Damon hissed still not looking at her.

"Oh." Elena replied.

His eyes flashed with bright red pain. They met her gaze once again. "You will be on time when I request you to do things. Understand?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes." Her answer was out before she could comprehend.

Not sure why she was agreeing to his pitiful request, she bit her tongue. She followed him into the great hall. Crumbling under him was not like her. She was a strong woman, not one that answered to demeaning men. Stefan had been her biggest obstacle and she felt like she had exceeded his pushy comments. Now, she faced Damon, who was ten times worse.

"Sit." Damon ordered. "Eat."

Elena fell into a large chair. A plate covered by a silver dome sat in front of her. She took the cloth napkin and dropped it on to her lap. Hesitant to know what was under the cover, she took the lid off.

"Are you going to stare at it all night or are you going to eat it?" He barked from the other end of the table at her. Food was already being shoved into his mouth with his hands.

Another deep inhale and she prepared herself for what she was about to be served. As she removed the lid, warm, delicious smells of a home cooked meal filled her. Red meat with crisp potatoes and green vegetables were the dinner of choice. Appearing edible and delectable, she was careful as she took small bites with her fork. To her surprise, it was better than expected.

"I know it isn't much, but I figured you must be starving." Damon spoke up swallowing his food. He extended his arms on the table and stared at her. In the depths of the giant room all she could see were the shadows of his face and the glowing of his eyes.

"Thank you." She graciously responded. "It's actually quite good."

Even in the dark, she swore she saw the smallest smile come to life. Left in silence and only the topic of dinner, Elena knew she had one question she had been dying to ask. It was risky and personal, but she had to know. And she knew asking it would be dangerous.

"Can I ask you something…Damon?" Elena forced the words of her mouth.

In the middle of chowing down on the red meat, he glanced up at her. "Depends."

Elena dropped any silverware in her hands on the table and bunched them in her lap. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but how did you end up like this?" She asked.

Ready for full retaliation and an outburst made for the centuries, she braced herself. Damon pushed himself back from the table and wiped his face. It was coming.

"You have no right to ask that." He said on a low tone.

"I know." She whispered. "But isn't it only proper to know more about one another since we are both going to live here…forever."

It was a plausible case, but in his eyes it was much more than that. She would fight him if she had to. Confrontation seemed to spark some truth in him even if her life was at stake.

"She was beautiful, much like yourself." He stated. Elena was shocked to hear him speak without yelling or threatening promises. His tone was calm, but a little hostile. "She came to my door in the middle of the night and asked for a place to stay. A place for shelter for the night."

"You let a stranger into your home and she did this to you?" She was quick to conclude the outcome.

"No!" Damon shouted. "I didn't. She didn't show her beauty to me until I denied her."

"I don't follow." Elena spoke shaking her head.

A guttural moan came from the other side of the table. Damon had tossed his plate to the ground. "And why should you? You'll never understand." He was standing up now letting his body shake.

"Maybe I could if you just continue and tell me." Her voice staggered.

"I was tricked! I was cursed! All because I was too selfish to accept an old hag, who turned out to be a beauty in the end." He screamed and smashed his hand against the wall. "For eternity I would be cursed with the same ugly appearance that she had worn. A life of misery and torment is what I would lead."

In the attempts to understand his story, Elena remained still. The thuds and crashes came as he broke down and released his anger out on everything in sight.

However long ago, a woman dressed in disguise had come to him. She was appalling at first sight, but kind when spoke. Her plea for shelter from the unknown forest and the bitter weather was all she had asked. Disgusted by her appearance, Damon, a once handsome and growing young man blinded by only perfection turned her away. With his denial, the woman granted his refusal and before she parted ways she showed him what lied underneath the hideous mask. Her beauty and striking transformation had him confused and tricked. As he asked for forgiveness and excused his poor manners, the woman did not believe him. Instead of leaving him with the guilt, she had cursed him for eternity to know what it is like to be masked with ugliness and deformity. Along with that, the uncontrollable beast now grew inside of him and awoke when his urges called. This was his tragic story.

"How to do break this curse?" Elena inquired from his explanation.

Spinning around and stomping his way over, Damon hovered above her frail frame. She slipped down in her chair. The beast had been awakening in him. He was torn between good and evil. She saw the confliction in his face. Elena did not mean to upset him by bring up his past, but it was a story she had wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter how the curse is broken." He yelled and spat. "All that matters is that I'm going to be like this forever."

"I'm sorry." She uttered.

"You're sorry?!" Damon exclaimed. "Dinner is over."

And with that, he left the room in haste.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Six chapters left! Thanks for following and reviewing. Keep your reviews coming.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Since the night before Elena had locked herself in the room reserved for her. She hid under the blankets and listened to her stomachache and growl. The dinner had been pleasant from the tiny bites she had taken, but she had not eaten enough.

After Damon had stormed out, she knew it was best to hide away as he raged through the house and would eventually succumb to a plateau. She honestly had not meant to upset him with her curious mind, but it was inevitable. He was unstable and sensitive. The curse he was stricken with had created a monster.

A vulgar crash coming from outside her room startled her. She drew the blankets closer to her chin, praying to God he would not enter. Elena had convinced herself she could deal with the chaos he ensued, but the physical pain she could not take. Her neck wound was healing slowly, but surely. In time it would vanish and be nothing but a painful memory.

The door smashed against the wall, as it swung open causing all sorts of vibrations through the room. A disheveled Damon with raised shoulders and menacing eyes stood at the entrance of the room. He looked around and caught sight of her nestled and terrified in the bed. His rage vanished only the slightest as he became aware he had intruded.

"I forgot this was your room." He murmured.

If the air were cold enough she would have seen his breath. His body pulsed with every single inhale and exhale. More tears were in his white shirt and his hair was parted all sorts of ways leaving a messy mop. The red surround his dark pupils. His face was distorted, but slowly fading to normalcy.

With minutes passing and no words being exchanged, Damon finally walked slowly toward the window. The curtains were drawn and he did not flinch at the source of light creeping in. The sun was hiding behind the clouds reflecting a gray light to trickle down on to the Earth. His exposed skin seemed almost the purest white not flushing an ounce color.

"I'm sorry." Elena bravely spoke. She pulled the blanket down from her face and closely to her chest.

Damon placed both his hands on the window frame. His back defined itself as ridges and outlines of muscles and inflicted pain protruded. Judging by his breathing pattern, he was calming down from is irate state.

"Now you know." He bellowed.

The blanket fell from her chest and she sat up straight. Her head ever so slightly tilted to the side to examine him. She tried to understand his frustration and his eternal damnation.

"Is there a way to break it?" She asked.

A deep sigh omitted from him. His body moved with the motion. "It doesn't matter." Damon said in a breathy tone. "I deserve to be like this. I deserve to be an outcast for the rest of my life."

"No one deserves to be cursed." Elena quickly replied. She held her tongue for a second waiting for him to act out, but it never came. "Life gives us lessons and we learn from them. We move on."

"I deserve this." He argued. Turning his head to the side to peer back at her cozied up in the bed, Damon licked his lips. "If you think I'm horrible now, you should have seen me when I was human."

Human. In a world she once lived in, humanity was simple. It was all she had known. Monsters and creatures were myths. Things of his nature belonged in books and in legends to pass down to generations. However, she was witnessing the curse upon humanity before her own eyes. Her view on life had been drastically altered. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I've learned my lesson," he stated. "But I've never be able to move on. It's impossible."

Anything was possible. Elena believed that…now.

"There has to be a way." She moaned.

"There isn't!" Damon snapped at her.

His fists balled up and he paced toward her bed. She panicked wondering what his next malicious move might be. He remained at the end staring at her like she was his prey.

"Let it go." He insisted.

Nodding her head, she did for the sake of another argument. She wanted the softer side of him to come out. It was bottled up inside of him, somewhere.

"Thank you for dinner." She whispered.

He sighed, something he was good at doing. "Come with me." He said ignoring her gratitude.

Did she want to go with him? Could he be trusted?

A simple, but emotional question had stirred the pot. His explosion was out right terrifying and she wasn't sure if she had the stamina to bear another one. Elena did not budge.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Damon confessed. "I just want to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you want to see it or would rather stay in here for the rest of the night locked up?" His question rose with intensity and his promising threats.

Without speaking or making a sound, Elena crawled out of the bed and tied her hair back. She bowed her head not wanting to look at him. Wherever he was about to take her would be better than sulking in the room alone. However, she was timid to what was in store for her.

Down the hall and descending down the marble staircase once more tonight, she followed the man, the beast. She kept her strides close, but far enough away. He had a bounce in his step, a limp as he walked. The torches that once lit the halls were out. It was dark and scary.

The sound of a door opening alarmed her. Damon led her in and she stood in the complete darkness. He struck a match and lit a nearby candle. It gave little light. He continued doing so as more candles occupied the room and it came to life. She had been here before. The night he had attacked her, he had brought her to a room. It had been this one. However, she had no seen what it was until now.

Books and books stacked on shelves that went from floor to ceiling. Every wall contained thousands upon thousands of novels waiting to be read. Her heart stopped at the sight of them.

"Since you live here now, I thought you need something to help pass the time." He explained putting his hands behind his back. "It's the only source of entertainment I have."

"You own all of these?" Elena asked moving toward a shelf.

"Acquired them over time." He answered.

"Amazing." She whispered to herself.

The feel of the spines and the smell of stories lying behind the hardcovers made her swoon. She was in heaven. It was the first light of hope she had seen at the end of the tunnel since she had been here.

"It's yours." Damon spoke up.

Elena spun around. "Mine?" She gawked.

"I have no use for this room or its objects." He stated.

Her cheeks were rising. Her lips were spreading upward. She didn't know where to begin. The excitement of books had never been so strong before. It was her savior in hard times like these.

"Thank you." Elena blushed.

Returning to her browsing, she let her fingers and the palm of her hand glided across the shelves. She didn't care how foolish she appeared. She was blissfully happy being surrounded by endless novels.

The thought of Damon hovering behind her didn't even bother her. All she could think about was where to begin. Then as the happy moment came, it ended. Something sharp sliced across her hand and she hissed with pain. Blood instantly dripped and she squeezed her fingers close trying to block the sudden sting.

"Ahh," she groaned.

Turning around, she saw the humanity gone from his face. Bright red circled his eyes and lines cracked on his face. His mouth was closed tight not letting the newly sharp teeth inside show. Damon was trying his hardest to control himself and she noticed this.

It was her blood. Somehow it drew out his monstrous side. She tried her best to handle the situation.

"Let me go get something for that." He said quickly and was out of the room in a flash.

Elena stood still wondering if he was really going to come back. Her hand gushed blood and she hated the sight of it. If the light had been brighter, she could have avoided this cut all together.

Not even a minute passed and he was back. A bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, and a thin, long bandage was in his hands. His beastly transformation was still present.

"Here," he said coming toward her with the supplies.

"I can do it." Elena uttered trying to take the medical materials away.

"I got it." Damon hissed at her.

Wary to his actions, she held out her hand. She waited for the pain to get worse. He couldn't possibly be capable of helping her. The sting pierced her as he dabbed her cut with the alcohol.

"Ah," she cried.

"Sorry." Damon apologized.

She closed her eyes tight as he continued to do his best at cleaning the cut and bandaging it up. Once the pain grew minimal, she reopened them. Her eyes fell upon his face studying every detail. Being focused on helping her, he did not gaze up. Elena saw how blemished he was by his curse. He was hideous as the monster mask swarmed his face, but she knew that wasn't how he appeared naturally. Underneath it all, he was handsome.

His gentle touch as he wrapped the gauze around her hand tingled. Her lips had parted as she stared longer than she should have. Closing them, she looked down at her newly covered and bandaged hand. Their gaze met this time.

It was going away. He was returning to normal. She had never looked at him this close before and she saw the perfections of his face. The pull on her heart of how much suffering was taking place within in him had finally hit her. He was so young and naïve, he had learned his lesson and now he was stuck permanently to make up for his mistake.

"Thank you." She whispered.

His hand grazed over her bandage and she felt his calloused fingers run on her skin. An odd sensation swam inside her. His touch fell and she coiled her fingers up and dropped her hand to her side.

"You're welcome." He politely said.

Elena wasn't sure what she felt in this moment, but what she did know was she was breaking through with him. A change had occurred. She was seeing the man not the beast.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Five chapters left. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Their friendship is definitely blossoming and maybe something else. Next, chapter will be a little different and you'll know why when I post it. Thanks for the views and feedback for this story.**

**Chapter 10**

"**All I Need" by Within Temptation**

* * *

Days had passed and Elena had already lost count of how many books she had read. When she wasn't sleeping she was tucked away in the library that belonged to her now. The mounds of books were piling up as she finished one setting it down on the table and finding another in the stakes. And when boredom arose, which was rare, she found herself trying to tidy up the place.

Layers of dust and shredded material made it seem drab. If this library was hers then she was going to make it the way she wanted. The whole house could use a makeover, but that would take days, maybe weeks. The library was her little project when reading wouldn't suffice.

She found what she could of cleaning supplies in a cabinet down the hall when Damon wasn't lurking. The thought of him flipping out because she simply wanted to clean the place was probable. Her plans had to be kept secret until the finished project was done.

First went the dust. She coughed and sneezed profusely as the particles danced in the air as she wiped and brushed away the dirt. Then came the mending. To her luck, a tiny sewing kit was tucked away in the cabinet and she went to work on fixing the curtains and furniture. Sounds of disturbance met her ears. A few moments she had to pause hoping Damon wouldn't come stampeding down the hall into the library in rage. Instead, he kept his distance and she let out many sighs of relief.

Once most of the damage had been repaired, she knew light was needed. Seeing as electricity was not an option and having the curtains drawn were not something Damon was keen on, many fire fueled lamps were in order. There were plenty of unused oil lamps around the house and she knew he wouldn't mind if she took a few or she hoped. Setting them strategically around the library, she lit each one carefully.

"Perfect," she whispered as she gazed at the newly cleansed library.

The titles of books were clearer to read. The faint smell of mold was gone. She could even dare say it felt like a distant home.

"Elena," his voice came from the doorway.

Damon poked his head through the cracked door. His calm eyes went wild as he took in the made over room. She held her breath and bit her lip waiting for his wrath.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I…I…I wanted to fix up the place." Elena stammered. "I didn't mean to…I just thought since it was mine now…"

His breathing could be heard from where she stood. With his shoulders tense and the promising expression of throwing a fit, Elena understood her work of art was soon to be destroyed. She should have let it be. This wasn't her home. These books, this room weren't hers either. She had overstepped her boundaries once again.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized and bent down to blow out one of the lamps.

"No." His voice boomed. Those strong fingers curled around her arm forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. She stared at him with uncertainty. He wasn't going to hurt her, but yet his grip was foreshadowing the worse.

Damon yanked his hand back and put it behind him. "I like it." He admitted. Amazed by his remark, her cheeks rose forming a grin.

"You do?" She asked shamelessly.

"I haven't seen it like this in ages." Damon gawked at the visible walls and the organized mess. "Thank you."

Striking a cord again, she saw the humanity rising to the surface. No beast could distort this moment. He was warm and accepting, something he had struggled with. Elena wanted to reach out to him and stroke his hand, but kept her daring thought to herself. Their relationship had blossomed and moved past hostility. She saw him for who he was on the inside, not for the ugly that betrayed him outward. He had no control over that.

"Have you read all of these?" He questioned as he stole his gaze from her and to the stack of books lying on the table.

His soft nature was taking time to adjust to.

"Yes, every single one." Elena replied. She gulped and picked up a lonely hardcover book from the couch. "Would you like me to read to you?"

Not fully understanding her odd request, she held the book close to her chest. Something coursed through her wanting to read aloud the enchanted world inscribed on the pages inside. With only herself most of the time getting lost in the stories, she felt the urge to share the fictional world with someone else. He was the only one she could do so with.

"If you don't mind," she added. "It's all right if you don't. I understand."

"Go ahead." Damon obliged.

Stunned by his acceptance to her request, Elena flustered in the moment found a spot on the couch and curled her legs up. He took a seat not beside her, but on the floor. His shoulder rested up against the frame and she opened the book.

The words were slow and staggered as she began. Her eyes flickered from the page to him. He wasn't fully staring at her, but she knew his eyes wandered. It honestly made her feel uncomfortable. For all she knew he could snap and change in a moments notice. However, he was the most human he had ever been. He was serene.

An hour must have passed when she felt her mouth grow dry and her voice becoming tired. Picking a paragraph to finish off, she closed the book and looked to him. Damon inhaled deeply and appeared to have something on his mind.

"Would you join me tonight?" He asked politely.

"For dinner?" She confirmed.

"Yes, and to dance." Damon added.

Dance? Had she heard him correctly? He didn't seem the type, but then again he was full of surprises lately.

"Sure." Elena responded. "This is all I have though."

Standing up, he held out his hand. "Come on let me show you something." And without hesitation, she reluctantly took his hand and followed him.

…..

A young girl twirled around in the cracked and distorted mirror. She could not believe her own reflection. Only hours before she was still dressed in her torn, dirty dress marked with etches of living under his roof. Now, she was clean and primed.

Her hair was soft and her skin was smooth. The foreign gown hugging her body was shiny and beautiful. Damon had shown her a closet filled with gowns and dresses that once belonged to his family. To her luck, they were a perfect fit. Even as frail as her body was, she slipped into each gown she had tried on with glory. Elena let out a much needed sigh.

In the dim light, the gown was a deep shade of blue. Every curve, or what was left seeing as her poor diet was causing a diminishing about of muscle and fat could be seen. She let her hair hang loose falling endlessly down her shoulders.

It was time.

She was not sure what she was about to get herself into, but she was willing to take that chance.

The sharp click of her heels down the desert hallway startled her. It was loud and adjusting to the abrupt noises usually only came from Damon. Her heart pattered against her chest and she held her hand pushing down it. She had to steady herself.

As she found herself on the main floor, a faint smell of lavender wafted down the hall. Her head turned to the double doors that had light illuminating behind it. It glowed through the cracks and she was drawn instantly toward it.

Her hand trembled like it did many times before with the doorknob. She entered cautiously, but was frozen. A thousand candles were lit. Shiny marble floor and a glistening glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. It wasn't like the rest of the house. In fact, it seemed out of place. Had this ballroom been kept like this or had Damon put forth the effort of cleaning it up?

"You look," his voice was low. She turned her head to the left. "Beautiful."

The warmth in her cheeks was causing her to blush and she bowed her head. He was not in his tattered clothes. No bloodstains could be noticed. Damon was groomed and for the first time he looked…handsome.

Elena remained still as he walked over to her. His hair was still a mess and his eyes were a subtle red. The scars on his body were still visible if you were looking for them, but the rest was abnormal for him. He wore all black. His shirt and pants were crisp as if it had never been worn.

"Thank you." She replied.

This was too strange.

"You clean up well." Elena remarked. Shutting her eyes, she hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I tried." He murmured.

No out cry, but Damon was not pleased with her compliment. She stepped toward him and smiled. "You look fine." She told him.

The red in his eyes twinkled and he bowed his head. Maybe it was her own eyes tricking her, but she swore she saw him smile too. He was awkward and clumsy as he moved around. A record player was in the corner and he went over to it. Placing the needle down on the spinning record music roared to life. A new sort of vibe could be felt through the room.

"Shall we?" He came stumbling over and holding out his hand.

His eyes never met hers and he insisted on looking down at the floor. For someone setting up this whole thing, he didn't approach it with open arms.

Elena placed her hand in his and he gripped it slightly. He led her out to the middle of the marble floor. Still not taking the chance of stealing a glance up, he positioned himself into a dancing form. She rested her hand on his shoulder while the other cupped his large and clammy paw. The music changed and she felt her feet begin to move.

With his concentration on his feet moving and guiding her around, she stared at him. How was it possible a man cursed to eternity, as a monster was being so kind and gentle? He was not like this at first. She did not expect this from him. Damon was the beast that lived far off in the forest away from civilization. His story was a legend and one to fear. But as he graciously danced with her and showed not an ounce of terror in his face, she knew how wrong it was of her to judge.

He was a young man lost in this world. The life he led before his tragic turnabout may have been one to admire, but he was paying for his upbringing now. Blinded by looks, he now understood what it meant to see someone for their beauty on the inside and not just what was on the surface. Elena actually felt her heart beat for him, as she knew he was much more than a beast.

Her body circled and the bottom of her dress fanned out as they made quick turns and their clasped hands held tighter. His head was still low and she could not understand why he couldn't bare to look at her. It was making their dance seemed strained.

As the music rose to a climatic part, she squeezed his shoulder. With no intention of startling him, his eyes lifted and fell upon hers. Youth and innocence masked him. His lips were parted as he concentrated now on her, as their dancing was effortless. Elena's heart fluttered. She was losing herself in the moment.

And for the first time in years, Damon's heart did the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Four chapters left for this story. Hope this chapter didn't throw anyone off. I felt the need for Alaric and Stefan interaction. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you guys for reading and all the support!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky. It was a clear night and the air was crisp. A cold tall glass filled to the brim with a pale orange color was clutched in his grasp. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. Days of not grooming or showering had left him scruffy and attracting the unwanted company of flies. He swatted them away as he raised the glass to his cracked lips.

"That's the last one," the burly man behind the counter said. "Pay up and go home."

"I'll pay up when I'm done." Alaric replied glancing at him with slanted eyes. "Pour me another tall one."

"Didn't you hear the man? You're done my friend." A voice came from behind him and with a slap on his back. He spun around in his chair to see the chiseled body and pearly white teeth belonging to Stefan.

Alaric shook his head. "Must be an echo in here." He chuckled and let the last of the drink pour down his throat.

He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he found himself at the local bar many nights now. When he wasn't wasting away in the basement working on his inventions, he was here. A part of him was missing.

"Hearing things now, Alaric?" Stefan sarcastically asked. He took a seat next to him. A pint was pushed his way down the bar. "I must say you are getting crazier. Didn't think it was possible."

A sharp twinge of anger flowed through him, but he brushed it off.

Maybe making this his last drink would be a wise idea, before he had reached his full level of annoyance. He knew he was odd, but he didn't need to be reminded of it. Nor did he need to be mocked for it either.

"Say, how about you stay and we'll see who is crazy enough to drink ourselves under the table? Huh?" Stefan flashed an ugly smile at him.

"I'm leaving." He huffed and slapped his money on the table.

"I'm only kidding. Can't you take a joke you kook?" He taunted him again with his cracks. Stefan was moving dangerously close to being knocked on the ground if he didn't shut up.

Picking up his coat from the chair, he sauntered out. He was halted though as Stefan had to get his last words in.

"Make sure you say hello to Elena for me." Stefan yelled. "Haven't seen her around town lately. Hope you don't have her locked up in that house."

Like someone pulling the strings on a puppet, he stood straight up. His head was held high and his eyes were looking off into the distance. _Elena. _Why hadn't he even thought about her until now? In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen her. Maybe he was going crazy indeed.

Something wasn't adding up. He knew it. He felt it.

Marching over to Stefan, he slid next to him at the bar. "When was the last you saw her?" He asked frantically.

"Maybe a week ago." He answered. "She shot me down, but Elena doesn't realize we are destined to be together. Hope you don't mind me asking for her hand in marriage."

Marriage? Alaric couldn't process his egotistical banter at the moment. His head was swimming in a dark sea. The logic was there, but he just couldn't reach it alone. The mention of her name had triggered something in his brain. His neurons were going wild sending red flags, but for what?

"And you haven't seen her since?" Alaric asked quickly.

"Have you?" Stefan laughed. "Seems you're taking a turn for the worse. You can't even remember seeing Elena, the person who you live with. Maybe all those fumes and blows to the head have made you crazier than ever."

"I am not crazy!" He screamed. His hands were tugging at Stefan's shirt.

"Get off me!" The bellowing voice belonging to Stefan yelled.

Being thrown like a boulder, Alaric fell to the ground with a thud. The sound of scuffling chairs and tables could be heard. His right shoulder ached with a familiar pain. The aggression of Stefan and the physical toll it took on his body had opened another door in his mind. He was beginning to remember vivid images that he could not recall until now.

A large, old house was far off in the woods. The dark corridors of a deserted home and being intrigued by the antiques had caught his eye. Something fast and big was running past him. He wiped around calling out in the shadows. His body was crashing and his head was spinning as he felt it being crushed by a great force. Two menacing red-hot eyes stared at him. Cold, wet stonewalls surrounded him. Blood oozed from his veins. The sound of his name being called out woke him from his daze. She was there. She was fighting for him as the eyes belonging to a monster had returned. It was Elena. She was pleading for his life. The paws and growl of the monster strangling him and threatening him to leave and never come back, to forget what he once saw was now all coming back. It was flooding his brain. Alaric jumped to his feet.

"Elena!" He exclaimed.

"Elena isn't here you fool." Alaric looked around. The whole bar was now enjoying the show.

"She is in the woods, in a house with a beast!" He shouted.

Concerned expressions and whispering voices surrounded him. Stefan with his boyish smirk and rolling up his sleeves approached him.

"You really have lost it you old kook." Stefan teased. "A beast. There is no such thing."

He was desperate for them to understand. Alaric spoke wildly. "But I saw it! It has her. We have to go save Elena!" Mad with discovery and fear, he paced around looking to see if anyone would believe him. No one did.

"Looks like someone has gone off the deep end." He uttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Laughter filled the bar.

"I'm telling the truth!" He pleaded.

Not a soul in sight believed him. He was crazy, old Alaric, the insane inventor.

Elena was in deep trouble. He knew what he saw and he knew what he heard. She was still there, but was she alive? From what he had gone through there was no chance she was in one piece. The monster was malicious and something to fear. He understood the myths of the forest now. He had experienced them first hand.

"Elena is there. We have to do something." Alaric cried. People were turning away from him while Stefan mocked him in the background. "Won't anybody listen to me?"

"Oh someone will listen to you." Stefan shouted. Two large men wearing badges and with guns hooked to their hips were walking toward him. His fate was walking straight toward him, while Elena's was left to be unknown. "How about the walls of cell."

A cackling laugh came from him. Alaric tried to resist the policeman, but his hands were forced behind his back and cuffed. In the eyes of the watchers, he was being disorderly and over served. His crazy state of mind that most locals assumed he was in did not help the case either. He was out of luck.

More laughter and clanking of glasses followed by loud music came from inside the bar as he was escorted across the street to a holding cell. He had to find a way to get them to believe, to understand Elena was in real danger. They all were all in trouble if the beast ever got loose.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He whispered as the cuffs were freed from his hands and his body was thrown back into a cold, damp stonewalled cell.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Three chapters left. I'm trying to finish this story up quickly because I'm still working on Fifty Shades Bloodier and trying to introduce a new story, Black Out within the next month on here. Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Since the night of their shared dance, things had changed. All the horror and terror brought on with his presence had evaporated.

A curse that could not be broken still masked his face. His attitude on the other hand had softened. The loud banging and out cries throughout the manor were still an occurrence, but none were within her sight. Damon had remained calm and collected when around her. He even cracked a smile as their eyes met from time to time. The subtle touches of affection were minimal and scarce, but still lovely when sparked. Living as a prisoner was beginning to turn up.

Each day started with a new spot or space to clean. No complaints came from the owner. She kept it refined to a small area seeing as she had the rest of eternity to clean the place. It was her duties to do so, but as the days grew on she needed more to occupy her time. Reading could only get her so far before her eyes were fluttering shut and her head was bobbing. As for Damon, their interaction was short and sweet. Nightly dinners together were routine and reading by the fireplace always ended the evening. Elena finally could admit to being content. But there was one thing still on her mind, Alaric.

Time had been lost since she stumbled upon this place. She did not know how long it had been since she last saw Alaric. Was he okay? Had he gone home? Was he ever going to try and come back to find her? So many questions were running through her head. She needed air.

Slamming the cover of the book she was reading, she put it down on the couch in the library. The stack on the table had multiplied into many piles at least ten books high. With plenty of good reads left, she was going through them fast.

Her mind was foggy with the thought of Alaric now as she scanned the room. The suffocating feeling of being trapped was sinking in. When was the last time she had been outside? She quickly got to her feet.

Her head poked out of the library and found an empty hallway. Damon was lurking somewhere, yet she had not heard in him a while. Promptly, she dashed down it trying to find a way out. She knew she could not leave even if she tried again. Things were getting better. It was enough to live with, but she still wanted the freedom to step outside these walls as she pleased.

The front doors looked promising, but she knew it would conclude to assumptions of her trying to flee. There had to be a backdoor, but where?

Elena scurried around remaining as quiet as she could be. There were still places to be discovered considering the house was so big. Something was telling her to go to the right and so she followed her instinct. Light was shining through from somewhere, she could see on the tile. As she got closer she noticed two French doors leading to the outside were boarded up. She let out a sigh of defeat. Maybe she would have better luck just going back out to the front.

Peering through the small cracks in the boards she could see a distorted view of the backyard. It was big and over grown, but she wanted to see more. Taking her fingers and curling them around the wood being careful not to get any splinters, she tugged on it. The wood was not bolted as tight as she had assumed. It wiggled and broke free with enough force. Prying the boards from the bottom, she had freed enough room for her to escape.

The door took a few pushes before it unhinged and a blast of fresh, cold air hit her. She ducked under the boards on the top she could not reach and inhaled freedom.

Taking a moment to prosper being outside, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Her lungs filled with the clean air. They had been so polluted with dust she had forgot what this felt like. Once she felt serene, she opened her eyes and saw the crazed beauty before her.

Over grown shrubs, thick vines, and smashed stones lied in the backyard. She was standing on a wide stone patio that was nearly half destroyed. The forest was just beyond the acres of greenery that made it up. She shivered at the thought of what lurked in it.

Looking up she saw the grey sky drawing in darker clouds. A storm was coming. A gust of wind whipped her hair around. She stared into the blank sky wondering about Alaric again. Tears filled them fast. She may not have been close with him, but she still did not wish for the pain and separation between them.

Water was gushing from her glistening eyes. The tall house stood behind her quiet as she sobbed. Sniffles and stained cheeks were not here curse. As much as she was settling in, she would never truly be able to accept her situation. She missed her old life. She missed Alaric. She missed simplicity.

"Elena?" His voice carried in the wind.

She turned around without a second thought of her appearance and saw him standing in the doorway.

"I'm not running away if that's what you think." She said wiping her face. "I just needed some air."

No response came. He nodded his head and starred at her uncomfortably. She wasn't one to show her tragic emotions in front of others, but now she did not care. She could not help herself.

"How are you even out here? I thought the light hurt you?" Elena asked trying to take her mind off missing home.

"The sun light hurts me," he explained. "A cloudy day like this and I can be outside all I want. I just choose not to."

He bowed his head. Something was telling her he was ashamed to speak about his disabilities and his curse. It was not something to flaunt.

"Oh," she replied.

Elena returned to gazing at the scenery. Another tear fell down her face. She felt him near and hovering behind her. Expecting a hand on her shoulder, it never came. Their physical contact was limited. He was not as accepting as she was. He did not enjoy the comfort of another to the extent that most humans did.

"Elena," Damon said her name again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When I first took you prisoner I thought nothing more of you than another human being disgusted by my appearance." He spoke slowly. Not understanding why he was saying this, she still listened. "Over time I learned you're not like the rest. For some reason you defy me and don't shudder when you see me at my worst."

Breathing long, deep breaths, Elena folded her arms over her body. The air was colder than she had initially thought. She shivered and continued to listen to him.

"But what amazed me more than anything is the selfless act you made the day you stumbled upon my home." Damon said. "You gave your life for that man. You didn't think twice."

"He's all I have." She whispered. Her voice cracked and her eyes swelled.

"You miss him." He stated.

"Yes," she answered.

Damon sighed and bowed his head again. Sorrow was in his red eyes. She had never seen him sad like this before. She had only seen rage and kindness. This was a new emotion she wasn't sure he was capable of conveying.

"Then go." Damon uttered. She looked at him shocked. "I'm letting you go."

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because I have to." He told her. "Because I want to."

She could not believe the words coming from him. Day one, he was monster holding her against her will. Now, he almost seemed heartbroken to let her go. It was the right thing, but she wondered what was the sudden change in heart.

"But…" She stammered.

"Go! Before I change my mind!" He half shouted.

Streams of tears were falling from her eyes. If she left now she would be able to make it back to civilization before nightfall and maybe the storm. Her body was telling her to go, but it was her heart that let her standing still.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Damon asked. Aggravation was behind it.

Her feet skipped on the stones as his tone rattled her. With nothing of meaning to gather, she ran through the halls and to the front door. She had left him standing on the patio alone. The thought of stopping and looking back struck her, but the sight of freedom ahead kept her from doing so. She was going home.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Two chapters left. Leave me your thoughts in a review. You guys write some amazing reviews for this story btw. I love all of them. Thanks for reading and following. Make sure you guys are following me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic for more fanfic info, TVD related posts, and more.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Small drops of the sky fell on her skin. A bank of dark clouds were following her and chasing the sun away with them. The sounds of the forest had her on alert as every crack and rustle made her jump. She was moving as quickly as she could before she wound of up facing another obstacle.

A small hill stood in her way of reaching civilization. She had remembered stumbling down it when she went searching for Alaric. Falling forward, her hands dug into the ground becoming grimy and muddy. She wiped them on her dress and scurried up. The night was coming fast along with a storm and she did not wish to be stuck out here where anything could happen. Alaric and home kept her going and she pushed on.

With a few steps more, she saw it. The truck she had so rarely used was still parked at the end of the gravel road. Her hands patted her dress realizing she no longer had the keys. They were long gone now. Whether they were buried under the leaves or hidden away in the house, it didn't matter. Just the sight of the truck made her nearly cry out with joy. She wasn't far from home. It had given her another burst of hope and she began to sprint. Trees were like blurred images rushing past her and the wind brushed against her face harshly. Her hair whipped around as she frantically moved closer and closer home. It was so close, yet so far.

She still couldn't believe Damon had let her go.

The prison and the beast were far behind her, but she still found a place in her heart to remember. She knew of the ugliness he lived with, the curse that made him act out in ways that weren't human. But he was so much more than that. She experienced that side of him too. Damon was kind, gentle, and even charming when he wanted to be. She cherished those moments still hoping that one day he would be able to break his curse and live a normal life again. However, she wasn't sure her hope would be enough. With no knowledge of how to break it, it seemed he would live in damnation forever.

Her legs were growing tired and her lungs were about to collapse. She wasn't much farther. The faint light of the neighborhood street was up ahead. It took everything in her to keep going, but she did it.

The unkempt lawn and the two-story home were in front of her now. Elena fell to the ground letting tears stream down her face. She never thought she would see it again. Pure joy and happiness was overflowing from her.

"Alaric!" She yelled.

Being united with him would complete it all. Elena struggled to her feet and flew through the front door. "Alaric!" She called out again. No answer. "Alaric?"

The house was silent. She even checked the basement, but it was empty. He had been home though. Things had been moved and the trash was filled with discarded bottles of liquor. She could only assume things had turned for the worse since he arrived home. The bottles were her clue to where she would look next.

Not far from the downtown area of Mystic Falls, she walked as quickly as she could. The hustle and bustle of the night and townspeople were lively. The loud laughter and clanking of glasses could be heard as she reached the pub. She wasn't sure if Alaric would be in there, but at least she would try.

Her appearance wasn't very presentable. She knew she smelled and was stained with the remembrances of the forest and living at the home of Damon. Her dress was torn in places and her hair was a mess. People immediately glanced her way as she walked through the doors. Whispers emerged and the sound dwindled.

"Is Alaric here?" She asked scanning the bar and tables for him.

People showed deep concern as the place had gone completely noiseless. A familiar, yet unpleasant face turned around with a smug look on his face. "Elena?" Stefan said out loud to confirm that indeed it was her and not some ghost or a girl that looked like her.

"Is he here?" Elena asked once more.

"No that crazy kook isn't here." Stefan chuckled finishing up the last of his drink. He came toward her and she turned her head. "What happened? A woman like yourself should present herself better in a public place, Elena."

"I don't care, Stefan." She was choking on her words. Alaric wasn't here, so where was he?

"Let's get you cleaned up, Elena." He reached out for her. "Seems you've been spending too much time in that basement too."

Elena slapped his hand away and she heard a few gasps in response. "Don't touch me. Where is he?" She was on the verge of tears again. "Where is Alaric?"

Not only was she on the verge of tears, but on the verge of a break down. Horrible thoughts were spreading through her mind of what could have possibly happened to him. Was he alive? Was he still missing? Had he gone back for her and met the fate of the wolves again? Elena hoped none of those were the case.

"Alaric is sitting in a cell." He told her.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "No, why? What did he do?"

"He's crazy! That kook was babbling the other night about how you were locked up far, far away in a house with some beast." Stefan bellowed. He looked around to the crowd who joined in with the mocking.

"I was!" Elena replied.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elena. You don't want to put on a show like Alaric did. Clearly you don't know the difference between imagination and reality with your head always in your books." He grinned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do know the difference." She snapped and pushed his hand off her. "Alaric isn't crazy and neither am I."

"There are no such things as monsters and beasts. You know that Elena." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. His banter was really working up the crowd.

She had enough with him. If he wasn't going to believe her, than who would? The only proof she had were the scars on her neck. Would they be enough? She didn't know, but she had to try. This was for the sake of herself and Alaric.

"Fine, don't believe me or Alaric." Elena yelled throwing her hands up in the air. She flipped her hair back exposing her neck. The pain was still there from the memory of the bite, but the wound had mostly healed. It was just visible enough now up close. "Then how do you explain I got this?"

A few gasps were heard again. Stefan was peering down at her neck examining it. His face fell as he saw the horror of teeth marks that had punctured her neck. It was unmistakable of what it was. This was not self-inflicted pain. Another human being did not do this. A monster did this. Elena winced as his hand grazed it.

"Who did this to you, Elena?" He bellowed.

"I told you." She responded pulling away from him. "A monster, a _beast_ did this."

"If she is telling the truth, then this town isn't safe with that _thing _lurking around." Someone shouted from one of the tables. A few other people sitting around him gathered in on agreeing with his statement.

A woman stood up. "We have to do something!" She shrieked. "What if it comes to town and gets to our children?!"

"No, no. He is a beast, but it's not his fault." Elena tried to reason with the now unruly crowd. By showing them the wound was suppose to clear Alaric's name. It was not suppose to put the blame on Damon. It was not suppose to bring fear.

"How can you say such a thing after what it did to you?" Stefan inquired. His voice was roaring and reaching out to the crowd.

"He is a beast, but he is misunderstood. He is quite kind and gentle once you know him." She pleaded. No one was listening.

"I say we find this beast and kill him!" Stefan shouted.

The crowd yelled back cheering. Men were pounding the tables and women were raising their fists in the air. This was going horribly wrong. What had she done?

"No!" Elena yelled.

"Gather any weapons you can. We'll head out at midnight." He ordered to the crowd. "Tonight we will kill this beast and the town will be safe again!"

Elena flung herself at Stefan. "You can't do this. He won't harm us, I swear. Stefan, you're making a mistake." She tried to reason with him. His ego was getting in the way.

"You're just as crazy as he is." Stefan said. "Take her away. She will only be a problem and get in the way."

"What?!" Elena shouted. "No. No you can't do this. Stefan, you can't lock me up! Get off me!"

Two sets of strong hands were dragging her out. The crowd was gathering into a clump and Stefan was standing up on a chair. People were screaming and shouting obscene things. Her body thrashed as she tried to fight the forces taking her away. Her fate was now sealed and so was Damon's. She could never live with herself knowing she had orchestrated his death. She had to do something, but what?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: One chapter left! The final chapter is coming soon within the next few days, maybe sooner. Leave me a review short & sweet or long & lengthy. Doesn't matter. Thanks for reading and being the best loyal fans ever.**

** Chapter 14**

* * *

"Let go of me! You're making a mistake!" Elena yelped and thrashed as the men unlocked the cell. Her body tumbled in and eventually crashed to the hard ground.

"Don't worry," the man hollered. "We'll take good care of your precious beast."

In unison, laughter came from either of them. The bars slid into place locking loudly. Elena got to her feet and pressed her face between the bars staring coldly and helplessly at the men. Her arms were sore from where they had been holding her. Her heart was racing with adrenaline to break free and run back into the unknown woods. She would give anything to fix this situation. Damon's death would be on her hands.

"Looks like you aren't as crazy as you seem, Ric." The other man chimed in.

Alaric was curled up in the corner. His head was bowed and buried in his chest. The commotion had finally awoken him and he was wild with realization. "Elena!" He gasped and she went over to him. His face was scruffy and his eyes were sad and red. How long had he been in here?

"You two stay put," the man said.

The thuds of their feet dissipated as they left them locked away.

"How did you escape?" Alaric asked reaching out for her.

"I didn't." She told him. "He let me go."

"That monster let you go?" He was in disbelief.

His breath smelled stale and boozy. It explained all the empty bottles in their kitchen. He looked disheveled and out of place. Life and color flushed his face seeing her again. Being behind these bars was probably a painful memory for him. Finding him here was much like when she found him in Damon's cellar. At least time, he wasn't bleeding or tortured.

"Yes," Elena breathed. Her hand fell on his shoulder pushing him back down. She kneeled on the ground. "He let me go."

"But why?" Alaric questioned.

"Damon…the beast, that's his name," she tried to explain to him. "He's really not as mean and scary once you get to know him. He did hurt me once, but never after that. Damon doesn't mean what he does. He's cursed. Once he opened up to me he was warm, kind, and even gentle. He had this whole library of books and gave it to me. We danced one night…"

Her babbling was spinning him in circles. She could see it in his eyes. Even for a portrayed insane man, even he was passing the judgment on her of being crazy too.

"Oh, Ric what have I done?" Elena cried into her hands.

"Elena you're alive and you're here. That's all that matters." He assured her.

"No," she sniffled. "I told them. I told everyone and now they are all going to kill him. What have I done? This is all my fault."

His reassuring hand rubbed her back as she leaned into him crying. "Elena, I've never seen you so upset like this. The last time you were was when your parents…" His sentence trailed off. She looked up at him. It was obvious he understood now. "We will find a way to get out of here."

"But how? Unless you have some invention on you that can cut through these bars, we are hopeless." She shook her head weeping. "Everyone is gone to the woods. Damon is good as dead."

The door to the jail creaked open. Both their heads shot up and peered through the darkness at whoever had entered. He was hard to make out in the light, but once he was up close and he peered through the bars, a gleam of hope burst inside her.

"I believe you Elena." His voice was soft and familiar.

"You do?" She asked standing up.

It was the bookkeeper from the store. He smiled and nodded his head. "You do have quiet an imagination, Elena. However, I think your passion is stronger." He said quietly. "I was there in the pub when you told everyone about the beast and showed your scar. I admit I was skeptical at first, but then I saw you start to beg for his life. No one does that unless they truly care. You care about him don't you, Elena?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Then I'm going to help you." He told her.

Spinning around he went to the desk and began to look for a set of keys. Elena held on to the bars wrapping her fingers around them tight. The men from earlier had a set to unlock the cell, but there had to be another set in safe keeping. A spare in case the first set wouldn't do. The jingling sound of keys made her heart leap and even Alaric was now next to her awaiting to be freed.

The bookkeeper waved them in his hand and rushed back over to the cell. He tried the keys until he found the match. The door slid open and she hugged him graciously. "Thank you," she exclaimed.

"No time to waste. The group had a head start, but you might be able to catch up." He informed her. "No more reading about heroines in books, you get to be one in real life. Go!"

An angel was looking out for her in heaven. Damon's life could be saved tonight if she tried. Fate was in her hands now and she needed to hurry. The bookkeeper handed her his car keys and told her where to find his vehicle. She looked from him to Alaric. They both urged her on as she was taking a moment too long to run. The unthinkable will to flee coursed through her. She was going to save Damon.

* * *

"We are not coming home until he's dead!" Stefan shouted. "We will rid the village of this beast."

The group of townspeople with their flashlights and weapons cheered him on. They gathered around at the end of the gravel road. Their journey to murder the beast would have to continue on foot.

"Defend yourselves if need be," he told them. "But leave the killing to me!"

Another booming roar came from the crowd. Stefan was prepared to take on this horror of the night. He would lead the group through the winding woods and to their final destination. There he would confront this monster and end him once and for all. No harm would ever go close to their town again.

* * *

Damon paced the length of the library. Books with torn pages and ripped from their spines were everywhere. He had lost it the moment Elena ran for the hills. What he done was out of kindness and humanity. It took every ounce of him to let her go. He had been a fool to ever think it could work. Elena was a little girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her capture wasn't ideal, but he couldn't have her going off with his previous prisoner. Years of abandonment and loneliness had driven him mad. Having someone, a woman was better than nothing. What he did not expect was her strong will and nature to tolerate him. He was monster and yet she looked past that part of him. He wasn't just the beast. He was a man and possibly a friend in her eyes. Her compassion was something he envied.

But he was foolish. His heart hoped and held onto the thought of her feeling more. There was something there and he knew it. Maybe if she had stayed it would have grown, but he couldn't bear to accept her empathy toward him brought on by his demanding ways. It wasn't right and so that's why he let her go. If she really wanted to she could have stayed and it would have shown him willingly she wanted to be there. However, he knew that wasn't the case. She endured the harsh living arrangements and his temperamental mood swings. Ultimately, she wanted out and so she was gone.

The curse would never be broken.

He didn't know if he would ever be able to overcome this curse. A lifetime in damnation was becoming easier to subdue.

Knowing he would never be granted another chance like the one he had with Elena, he eternally wanted to be secluded from the outside world. The chain was firmly wrapped and locked around the gate. He stacked whatever heavy objects he had in front of the door. No wandering passerby would ever stumble onto his grounds again.

He wanted to live a life of misery.

Damon stormed out of the library not soaking in another moment of their cherished time together. That room was forbidden now. It only made him think of her.

The halls were destroyed more than usual. He took everything in sight and smashed it. Running up the main stairs, he ran to his bedroom and put a whole through his wall. He was so angry. He couldn't help his emotions. Everything hopeless.

He peered out his window that looked out on the front lawn that was once lavish with shrubs and flowerbeds. Things were peaceful and joyful then. Now it was another reminder of how depressing his life had turned. He didn't want to live like this anymore. Nothing was going to wake him from this spell.

Outside he saw beams of light dancing all around. Figures were emerging from the woods. At first he saw one, two, and then many more following. He stared at the group who was rushing fast toward his home. Damon growled at the sight of them. Intruders were coming. They were informed about his residence and there was only one explanation of how.

His basic instinct was to attack. An endless supply of innocent souls on his territory was like asking to be ripped to shreds. While his other instinct was to wait and do nothing. In his newly depressed state, going on seemed pointless. He glanced back out the window at the crowd of people ready to pounce as his possible way out. He was conflicted.

Did he want to live with the more lives torn apart at his expense or did he want to go out accepting his defeat and sins? Damon knew morally what he had to do. If Elena had taught him anything, he was going to do right by her.

Taking a seat on his bed, he hung his head low and waited.

Down below Stefan led his group to the chained gates. "It's locked." Someone yelled and a commotion of voices began. He looked around and up at the towering home. It was fit for a beast.

"Move," Stefan demanded as he moved through the crowd that was gathering around the gate. He pulled his only weapon of defense from his pocket and aimed at the lock. The echoing sound of gunfire cause a few screams, but the crowd was alert and quiet. He yanked the now broken lock off and weaved the chains through the bars to open it.

"Remember, the beast is mine." He claimed his rights.

Slowly they approached the house and found another barrier. The front door wouldn't budge. It took the power of all the men to push and throw themselves at it until they broke through. Furniture and objects crashed to the ground. They climbed over the obstacle and held their weapons ready. The beast could be anywhere.

"You go that way, you the other," Stefan directed them. "And I'll head upstairs."

Being quiet, they lurked through the house hoping to find him. Stefan walked up the stairs fast and looked down both hallways. Something was telling him to go to the right. He walked with stealth as he entered every room hoping to find his prey, but nothing came up. Only one door remained and he carefully opened it. On the bed something sat. He aimed his gun.

Damon looked over his shoulder at the stocky man entering his room. He didn't budge and he didn't say anything. There was no use in trying. He wanted it to be over.

"So it's true, you really are a beast." Stefan said walking around the bed.

His true form was showing. Glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and a face that would send anyone running was present. His beast like form was in full effect and he wasn't afraid to hide it. This was who he was and had become: a beast.

"Just do it." Damon sighed.

"What a pathetic form of life you are." Stefan laughed still aiming. "What no battle? No last words. Come on, show me what you got."

Why was he encouraging his monstrous behavior? He didn't want to lash out at him. He just wanted to move on. The gun was pointing straight at him; all he had to do was shoot.

"Come on!" He shouted. "Let me see the beast you really are! Let me see what you can do. Elena showed me what sort of mark you could leave."

The mention of her name sent his emotions on high. He looked up at him. This man knew Elena. How did he know her? Why had he seen the bite mark on her neck? Had she shown him? Did this man have some sort of meaning to her? All these questions were swirling inside of him. Looking to him with confusion, he felt a pulse of rage.

"Get up!" Stefan ordered waving the gun.

Damon remained still.

"Kind and gentle, my ass." He snickered. "Elena was wrong about you. You're not a monster even though you may look like one. You're not even a man. You're nothing more than a piece of dirt."

A radiating pulse went through him again. His muscles were tensing and his teeth were growing sharper. The tearing of his clothes was subtle as his body swelled. He was on the verge of breaking. Emotions were rising and he couldn't push them away. The realization of Elena's words and description of him had dug up the hope he had briefly once. She thought he was kind and gentle. He knew she had seen past his horrible ways and now he was sure of it. But why was he paying for her gratitude with this bulky, obnoxious man pointing a gun at him?

"Fine. If you're not going to give me a show, then say your last goodbye." He growled through his teeth and stepped closer. The barrel of the gun was pointing at his head. Damon looked up at it. Then something burst.

Flying into the air, he pushed the man across the room breaking everything along the way. He had his by the shoulders and he slammed him against the wall. If he wanted a fight, he would get one.

Stefan rose to his feet staggering a bit with the gun still in his hand. He pulled the trigger, but Damon was quick and dodged the bullet. He continuously aimed as he darted all over the room leaving bullet holes to add to the destruction. "Stop running and fight me!" Stefan yelled as Damon lurked in the shadows. "It seems the only thing that gets you going is mentioning Elena."

It was true. Her name and the mere thoughts of her had him on edge.

He flew at him and grabbed his throat. Whoever this man was to Elena, he hoped he wasn't of value. From the little he knew of her, she didn't seem to mesh with personalities like his. Elena was strong and bold. She held to her ground. She was a girl, a woman of great delicacy and wisdom. Damon had rendered all of this from spending the hours in the library with her as she read. His heart thumped only for her. He was infatuated and she was his last grain of hope.

"Yes," Stefan choked. "Finally, the beast shows what he can do."

"Damon!" A high-pitched girlish voice busted through his room.

His grip loosened and he turned his head violently to the side. She was there. In the flesh and blood, Elena was standing in the doorway staring at him. She had come back.

"Elena?" He said shocked by her arrival.

"Perfect." Stefan spoke under his breath.

From that point on everything went in slow motion. The little smile she had on her face faded. Her eyes were wide and big. Her lips spoke one syllable and it dragged out. Her arms reached out as she moved forward. His head turned to face the man, who was now aiming the gun at his heart. The echoing sound of erupting pain and filled the room. His body jolted back as the bullet punctured his skin and dove in deeper through his body. Everything was shaking around him. Elena was running slowly toward him. He averted his attention back on the man and felt the last ounce of rage give him strength. The kickback of the shot flew Stefan into the window cracking and shattering the glass. His accomplished smirk was gone as he realized he was no longer in control. With no need to assist, he watched as Stefan fell backwards through the broken window and his body soon was leaving the second story of the house. He tumbled down as bits of glass went with him. The next thing he knew his body was sprawled out on his front lawn and he was dead. The fall had broken his neck. For once, Damon had not caused this death.

His hand rose to his chest. Blood was everywhere. He glanced at Elena as his body now was falling to the ground too. His knees buckled and things were going hazy. The pain ripping inside of him was magnifying. Barely missing his heart, it grazed above it. The damage, however, was irreversible.

"Damon!" Elena yelled and went to his side.

He gasped and held his breath to fight the pain. Staring up at her, he washed away everything. He couldn't believe she had come back. His thoughts had been right all along. She was the remedy for his curse, but now it was too late. Death was upon him and fast.

"Elena." He whispered. "You came back."

"I had to." She cried. Her hand stroked through his hair.

"I'm…so glad I got to see you one…last time." Damon spoke in short breaths.

She shook her head. "Please hang on. I'll get help." She pleaded.

"It's okay," he grabbed her hand.

Elena began to cry harder. His eyes were fluttering shut. With no control of his departure, he tried to get his last sentence out, but failed. His life was being swept away within seconds. Complete darkness was surrounding him, but he could faintly hear her crying still. Things were disoriented. Was this what it was like crossing to the other side? Where would he go?

Watching him take his final breaths, she cursed herself. None of this was suppose to happen. She could have prevented of all of this. Now, Damon was bleeding to death on the floor holding her hand. She couldn't bear another minute of this, but she couldn't leave either. She owed it to him to be by his side.

Resting her head on his chest, she cried. His head was tilting toward the side. He was almost completely gone. She squeezed his hand and knew what her final words to him would be. "Please don't go. I love you."


	15. Chapter 15 (Final Chapter)

**AN: Thank you so very much for reading this story. It has increased in views for the past few months a lot. The reviews I receive are the best too. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much. Make sure to check out my new story coming in April called, Black Out. If you have any questions about that story please send me a private message and I'll get back to you.**

**Chapter 15 (Final Chapter)**

"**Transformation" by Alan Menken (from the Beauty & the Beast Soundtrack)**

* * *

_I love you._

Those three powerful and moving words left her effortlessly. In her heart, she knew the moment she realized Damon was in danger she loved him. People might find it insane to fall in love with such a monster, which indeed hurt her and treated her poorly. However, she knew that wasn't his true self. His curse had taken control of his actions and emotions. The beast he had become wasn't tamed and thrived off fear. It made him feel superior. Once she had shown him she wasn't afraid and defied him, things changed. The human side of him was ever so present.

She continued to sob into his soaked shirt. Blood was smearing her cheek as the wound bled out. The shrieks of Stefan's group came from below as she assumed they had discovered his mangled body on the ground. Only one beast in her eyes died tonight and that was Stefan. He had killed Damon and she couldn't help but feel guilty for it.

"This is all my fault," she whispered into his chest. "I'm sorry."

The warmth of his body comforted her. This was the closest she had ever been with him and unfortunately it was his death that brought them together like this. Those precious moments prior to his death were still locked into her mind. She saw the joy in his realization she had come back. The feeling was mutual.

Thoughts of never being able to see him smile or look him in the eyes or speak to him again made her cry harder. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with beast that captured her. He wasn't supposed to die.

At least now he was free of his curse. He was freed from damnation.

Where he was now, she hoped he was happy.

Elena heard the diminishing voices of panic and shock as the group was heading back into the forest. She half expected them to bust into the house and look for Damon, but they never came. Stefan's death probably scared them and sent them running for the hills thinking Damon had caused it. But she knew the truth. He was not a murderer. Sure Damon had done terrible things, but even in his darkest hour he wouldn't kill.

As she shifted her weight, something moved. She raised her head from his chest slowly peering down at it. Were her eyes deceiving her or was his chest really moving? Her eyes darted to his parted lips and bent down to listen for breathing. Small warm breaths graced her cheek.

This wasn't possible. He was dead.

But as she watched closer, she noticed it more. His chest heaved up and down. Still unconscious he laid sprawled out on the floor of his room. She knelt next to him watching in awe. Damon was coming back to life, but how?

The transformation was happening before her eyes. Elena fell back on her heels as more changes began.

The blood staining his shirt was no longer spreading. It had stopped. Looking closer the bullet hole was now fading too. The wound was healing on it's own. Within seconds it had completely vanished. Elena covered her mouth. How was this possible? You don't die and come back to life. That's not how life works. Wounds don't heal rapidly like his just did. Her mind was boggled with fascination.

Once he was cleansed us his battle scar, next came the most astonishing part. His torso lifted from the ground seeming as if he was arching his back. It twisted from side to side. The fangs protruding from his mouth were retracting. The wrinkles on his face were smoothing out into flawless skin. Any distortion once upon his face was now disappearing. She couldn't believe her eyes. His return to life and now the backwards transformation from beast to man had her wondering if she was losing her mind. Things like this just didn't happen. Only books contained just power and magic. Her imagination was getting the best of her; at least she was attempting to convince herself that it was. What was occurring before her eyes was very real and she knew it.

His back fell back on the ground with a thud and she waited. Motionless and dead to the world, Damon remained still. For a moment she thought he had deceased again, but his rising chest confirmed otherwise.

Dramatically, his eyes opened. He sat up abruptly as his unmarked hands felt around his body. Elena observed his behavior. He was distraught and energized. Once he regained his surroundings and breath, he looked to her. "Belle," he said in a calm tone. His hand reached out to stroke her face. "It's broken."

Wary of his sudden transformation, she was hesitant. She couldn't believe the man in front of her. He almost seemed like a stranger. With no scars or mask, he wasn't hard to distinguish, but he was a different sight to see. Perfection blessed him, as he appeared strikingly human. His tone of voice was what made her unsure. It was so smooth and tamed. The outcries and guttural tone from before was what she expected him to sound like still. She knew he was realizing her dismay.

"It's me." He said. "Damon."

Elena stared into his no longer bloodshot eyes. A most beautiful blue circled around his pupils. She peered into them for a moment trying to search his soul. This shade of blue she had once seen before when he was beast. It really was him. This was Damon. He was alive.

"It is you." Elena exclaimed. "Damon, you're alive."

He nodded his head as he pulled her in close. Another stream of tears fell from her eyes. Every emotion inside of her was on overdrive. Without saying it, either of them, she knew what had happened tonight. The curse had been broken. Only love could bring him back from the dead. Her unconditional words had saved him and herself.

Damon moved toward her and cupped her cheek. She didn't have to say those three words again. He knew what she had done selflessly to unbind him from eternal damnation. His lips hovered over hers for only a second before he pressed them together. Fireworks ignited inside. They were soft and wet. Elena threw her arms around him. They were reunited at last.

* * *

Months had passed since the pivotal moment in both their lives had happened. Damon was living as a human and he was no longer burdened by pain and suffering. His outlook on life and on others had also changed. He no longer judged someone merely based on beauty, but also what was on the inside. Elena knew it was his greatest lesson in life and she had been a huge part in discovering it. She continued to stay by his side.

The towering house and grounds were cleaned and remodeled all thanks to Alaric. Freed from the cryptic town of Mystic Falls, he decided to reside in Damon's home with Damon and Elena. His knack for creation and inventing was put to test as he brought life back into the home. Light was shining through the windows. Color was splashed on all the walls. No more dirt or blood was shed throughout the place. To anyone now, it looked like a dream home far off in the forest.

Elena walked down the long marble staircase that glimmered from the sunlight. She smiled knowing this place was also her home now too. Her provincial life back in Mystic Falls was in the past. Stumbling upon here under horrible circumstances had turned out for the best. Her story wasn't for the faint of heart, but sure was a good one. The passion she had for books were now her inspiration to write one and she knew exactly what story she would tell.

Around the corner and into the great hall she entered. Alaric smiled at her as he sat at the organ. To her left, dressed in a suit and well groomed came Damon. His blue eyes popped and his grin was wider than his face. He had out his arm for him to guide her and she obliged happily. The organ began to omit sounds of repetition and Damon twirled her around. Flashes of their previous dance together crept in her mind. It was then when she understood her feelings for him, but was too afraid to admit to them then. Her feet began to move to the beat of the music.

Staring up at Damon, she couldn't help but smile. He was handsome and gorgeous. Even if he still dawned the appearance of a beast, she would love him no matter what. However, she was happy he was freed of curse and able to live a life normally. Things were all falling into place.

She was meant to live a life with him. That fateful day she discovered this place and found him, she knew her purpose. She was sent to him to break his curse. Elena was confident in her destiny. She had awakened the beast.

Not sure of what the future held for them, she didn't care. All she wanted to focus on was this moment with him. Being in his presence knowing she had done such an incredible thing made her feel accomplished. As they moved around the dance floor effortlessly, Damon stopped her. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Fireworks exploded in her again. She was joyous.

Once they finally parted from one another, he continued to lead her around the floor as Alaric looked on. She knew she could get use to this.

And they lived happily ever after.

_The End._


End file.
